Maître et Disciple
by L'Amazone
Summary: Après avoir été ressuscités grâce à l'intervention d'Athéna, les chevaliers d'Or font revivre le Sanctuaire, et tous forment de nouveaux chevaliers. Même les pires, même Deathmask. Chargé d'une jeune fille au tempérament bien trempé qu'il éduque depuis son jeune âge, il est le seul à ne pas voir ses sentiments grandissants à son égard... - Work in progress on verra où ça nous mène!
1. Chapter 1

« Encore. »

« Mais, maître, je n'ai plus de force… »

« Encore te dis-je. Ne discute pas. »

La brune jeune fille de 16 ans avait les poings en sang, malgré les bandages, ses jambes tremblaient, mais son regard reprit sa détermination et son visage se ferma. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu décevoir son maître, et sa protestation était déjà une faiblesse de trop. De rage, elle se mordit la lèvre, se remit en position, et attaqua de nouveau son adversaire, le disciple du chevalier de la 8ème maison.

Debout, les bras croisés sur le torse, la tête légèrement penchée et le regard bleu et perçant, son maître l'observait avec un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas failli. Elle était comme lui au même âge. Mais n'avait pas la malchance d'avoir un sadique comme maître.

Un sadique ? Deathmask ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée. Il y a encore quelques années, aucun de ses frères d'arme n'aurait voulu traverser sa maison, et encore moins sympathiser avec lui. Lui, l'assassin, le monstre, le psychopathe, le dingue du Sanctuaire, qui exhibait dans sa maison les têtes de ses victimes. Qui se drapait dans l'odeur méphitique qui en émanait. Lui, aussi, qui se martelait la tête contre ces murs infernaux, rongé par la douleur d'une vie atroce et le pressentiment du destin qui l'attendait. Mais ça, personne ne l'avait jamais su. Qui l'avait vu pleurer d'amertume, crever de solitude, sans même une bête pour lui prodiguer de l'affection… Il y avait bien eu Aphrodite, de temps à autre, mais il n'y avait guère de sentiments. Longtemps, il s'était convaincu que c'était pour les faibles, mais avait bien du admettre que sans ça, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Il avait fallu une guerre sainte et toute la compassion d'Athéna pour le racheter, ainsi… qu'un sursaut d'humanité, exhumé du plus profond de son cœur par… il ne savait guère quoi au juste. Peut-être par l'amour. Cet amour qu'il avait vu dans la colère du jeune chinois, et qui avait fini par le tuer. Ce jour-là, en mourant, Deathmask avait compris. Alors, quand il avait eu la possibilité de revenir et d'expier, il n'avait pas hésité.

Grâce à la prière d'Athéna auprès des dieux, ils avaient tous ressuscité. Mais la reconstruction n'avait pas été facile pour tous. Shura, Aphrodite, Milo et lui-même n'avaient pas été des modèles d'humanité exemplaires de leur vivant. Il suffit pourtant d'une entrevue avec la sage déesse, aussi pleine de compassion et d'amour qu'une mère, pour les rassurer, leur faire comprendre qu'elle les acceptait tels qu'ils étaient. Death se souvenait que Shura en avait pleuré de joie, comme un gosse. Sacré Espagnol. Sous ses côtés brutes, c'était bien l'un des plus fragiles. Aphrodite non plus n'avait pu cacher son soulagement, mais lui, Deathmask, se demandait ce que signifiait une telle gentillesse. De tout temps, le chevalier du Cancer était un monstre, le monstre d'Athéna. Comme un reflet de cette humanité extérieure qu'ils étaient sensés protéger, dans toute sa laideur et sa cruauté. Et pourtant, quel visage sculpté dans le marbre la Nature avait-elle donné à ce monstre-là… Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire de nouveau accepter par les autres, autrement qu'à coups de poings.

« Allez, du nerf ! »

Sa jeune disciple se battait bien, mais elle était encore trop naïve, et risquait de se faire surprendre. Polyeucte, le disciple de Milo, lui, n'hésitait pas, et il lui suffisait de porter encore quelques coups bien placés pour l'envoyer au tapis. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle échoue. Tant pour elle que pour lui.

« On dirait que Panorea a encore des progrès à faire », le nargua Milo.

Pour unique réponse, DM se contenta de serrer la mâchoire. Il avait mieux à faire…

_Panorea… écoute-moi. Regarde bien, Polyeucte a un point faible : quand il avance le poing gauche, il découvre son cœur. C'est par là que tu dois frapper, sur le torse, tout droit._

Panorea ne bougeait plus, écoutait la voix de son maître. Elle le regarda furtivement, juste assez pour voir son regard la transpercer. Elle comprit. _Mais ne le tue pas, tout de même ! Pas encore…_ lui dit-il en souriant.

Un fin sourire en coin sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille fit hausser un sourcil à son adversaire. Elle était épuisée, que pouvait-elle bien avoir encore en réserve ? Polyeucte hésita, Milo tempêtait :

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'hésitation, c'est la mort Polyeucte ! Elle aurait déjà eu 20 fois le temps de t'achever là ! »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que son disciple s'écroulait au sol. Stupéfait, il eut juste le temps de voir Panorea achever sa course quelques pas derrière lui, encore en position d'attaque. Elle l'avait frappé au niveau du plexus solaire, évitant le cœur, mais à une vitesse telle qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Une vitesse proche de celle d'un chevalier d'or.

Milo se précipita sur son disciple, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas mortellement touché. Il était évanoui, mais respirait. Effaré, il regarda Panorea, qui regardait son maître en souriant. DM hocha la tête, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Milo comprit tout de suite qu'il l'avait aidée, le combat avait été déloyal.

« DM, on avait dit pas de télépathie… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait hésiter ton disciple, ni qui ai propulsé la mienne… Elle s'est débrouillée toute seule, et a bien réussi. Je suis fier d'elle. »

Le cœur de Panorea battit à tout rompre, et toute l'assistance de l'arène murmura avec approbation. Maître et disciple se contemplèrent, et DM marcha vers elle :

« Tu t'es bien battue. C'est bien. »

« Merci maître, mais c'est grâce à vous. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait compris et exécuté à toute vitesse », dit-il en souriant.

Elle eut un faible sourire, ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler...

« Panorea ! Qu'est-ce que…. »

L'attaque n'avait pas été sans conséquence pour elle non plus. Panorea avait rendu ses dernières forces, avant de s'évanouir elle aussi dans les bras de son maître.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire. Le crépuscule bleu et rose avait laissé place à une belle voûte étoilée, et tous les apprentis étaient rentrés dans leur baraquement. Leurs maîtres, eux, avaient regagné leurs maisons respectives, qui s'illuminaient les unes après les autres.

DM, lui, était assis au chevet d'une fragile guerrière, dont le teint pâle malgré ses origines méditerranéennes trahissait encore la grande fatigue. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil, se tordant un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable pour son dos. Elle avait mal. DM essaya de la retourner doucement pour la masser et refaire ses bandages. Dans son inconscience, elle se laissa faire. DM écarta les beaux cheveux bouclés et découvrit une peau étonnamment douce pour une apprentie du Sanctuaire. Il sourit. Sa petite _bellezza_, comme il l'appelait, devenait une femme. Il se souvenait encore de l'enfant sauvage qu'on lui avait mis dans les pattes, comme il disait à l'époque, presque de force. Ordre d'Athéna : après la guerre sainte, celle-ci avait décrété que chaque chevalier devrait former son successeur. Y compris et surtout même, les anciens « traîtres », auxquels cela ferait le plus grand bien. DM était alors, il le disait lui-même, « mort de trouille ». Avec le maître qu'il avait eu, comment lui en vouloir ? Il n'avait aucune envie de traumatiser un enfant pour en faire un nouveau psychopathe. Même s'il savait que l'armure du Cancer requérait des dons particuliers.

Parce que dans le fond, DM n'était guère méchant. Et les récentes expériences avaient achevé de réchauffer son cœur. Certes, il gardait son sempiternel mauvais caractère, sa mauvaise foi, son ironie et son tempérament d'Italien colérique, mais il avait fait ressortir ses bons côtés. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il savait ce que ses actes et son caractère devaient à son maître et à son entraînement, qu'il prit exactement le contre-pied.

Et parmi les dizaines d'enfants que l'on avait fait venir au Sanctuaire, DM n'en avait « senti » aucun digne de lui. Non pas par orgueil, mais bien parce qu'il savait exactement quel élève il lui fallait. Cette perle rare, qui serait à la fois capable d'une inamovible dureté et d'une compassion qu'il n'avait jamais eue, ou très tardivement, il la trouva sur une île de Méditerranée, anciennement italienne, où les femmes étaient parfois plus dures que les hommes. Il la trouva dans un petit village de montagne qui embaumait le mimosa et les oliviers, où le vent murmurait des sortilèges et où l'on entendait au loin les cloches des maigres chèvres. Il s'avéra que ce fut une fillette de 8 ans, brune aux yeux noirs plein de feu, qui gardait les troupeaux et n'avait plus de famille proche. Tout le monde l'aimait, mais se méfiait un peu d'elle, car elle était plutôt farouche, avait mauvais caractère, et n'était pas vraiment ouverte aux autres. Quand il la trouva, DM crut voir son double féminin, avec 15 ans de moins. Rien que pour l'approcher, il avait dû ruser. Pour la convaincre de le suivre, il avait fallu qu'il réduise un rocher en mille morceaux. Ebahie, elle s'était mise à trottiner derrière lui, qui s'éloignait déjà, en lui demandant : « Je serai un jour aussi forte que vous ? » Il avait ri. Pas de doute : c'était elle.

8 ans plus tard, il était assis sur son lit, dans son temple, et il caressait sa peau brune. DM eut soudain un sursaut de pudeur. C'était sa disciple, une enfant, enfin… Plus tout à fait, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir la moindre pensée ambiguë à son égard. Pourtant, il avait remarqué que l'attitude de Panorea envers lui avait un peu changé. Elle rougissait quand il la regardait, soupirait plus que de raison et devenait plus coquette. Il avait cru à une amourette avec un autre disciple, une crise d'adolescence… Il eut un rire amusé. Qui sait ?

« Où suis-je ? »

« Ah tiens, on se réveille, _bellezza_ ? »

Elle se retourna vivement, et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. « Maître… »

« Arrête de bouger, tu n'es pas encore remise. Je n'ai pas envie de te garder ici 15 jours au lit. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, rougit… Elle était dans la propre chambre de son maître. Pour la soigner, il n'avait pas voulu la laisser au dortoir, avec les autres apprentis. Insigne privilège. Même les frères d'armes de DM étaient étonnés, sauf Mû évidemment, qui s'était toujours comporté avec Kiki comme un père avec son fils, et qui ne l'avait jamais envoyé dormir ailleurs que sous son toit.

Mais Panorea savait ce que cela signifierait pour elle à son retour auprès des autres. Jalousies, insultes, bagarres et des coups, encore. Elle savait bien les rendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre des commentaires désobligeants. Et surtout pas des insultes envers son maître.

« Maître, je vais mieux, je vais rentrer au dortoir. Je ne peux pas rester. »

« Tu restes, c'est un ordre. »

« Mais… », fit-elle, implorante.

« Pas de mais. Depuis quand discutes-tu ? »

Cette fois, DM avait repris son ancienne personnalité. La force, l'autorité. Panorea releva vivement la tête, le regarda avec des yeux plein de larmes. « Ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas voir ça dans tes yeux. Ce n'est pas toi », dit-il avec fermeté. « Si les autres t'emmerdent quand tu rentres, défends-toi. Tu sais très bien le faire. Tu es plus forte qu'eux. Tu as vu comme tu as envoyé ce jeune crétin au tapis tout à l'heure ? » dit-il en ricanant.

Elle rit franchement « oui, pourtant il a bien failli m'avoir. Mais c'est vous… »

« Oui bon, d'accord, mais c'est toi aussi. Alors n'ai peur de personne. Tu es la plus forte. Et la plus belle. C'est pour ça qu'on te haïra. Et qu'on te craindra. »

« Comme vous ? »

DM eut un bref silence surpris, et la regarda. Ils se fixèrent un moment, elle pleine d'admiration, lui… de tendresse amusée.

« Oui, comme moi. Mais tu parles surtout de la beauté ou de la force ? » demanda-t-il avec malice.

Elle ne sut que répondre, rougit de plus belle. Elle préféra se recoucher, feignant à peine d'avoir mal. « Allons, je te taquine. Dors, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »

Il passa sa main sur son front, descendit lentement sur sa joue. A sa grande surprise, elle prit sa main et l'embrassa. Il eut du mal à cacher son trouble, et ne s'attarda pas trop. Avec un peu trop de brusquerie, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte, sans se retourner. Elle lui dit alors : « Vous êtes pour moi le meilleur des maîtres. Je n'en voudrais pas d'autre. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

A son arrêt sur le seuil, elle le sentit presque sourire. Il sortit, et elle sombra dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello à tous !**_

_**Mille excuses pour l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste les nouveaux chapitres, cet été fut chargé, jusqu'à présent, en événements. **_

_**Je remercie chaleureusement celles et ceux qui ont laissé quelques reviews, c'est motivant ! Le trafic sur la fanfiction est plutôt bon pour un début, donc merci merci aux visiteurs, mais ne soyez pas timides, laissez vos impressions !**_

_** greed72 : bien vu, en effet Shiryu n'est pas chinois mais japonais. Gageons que DM, dans son orgueil de chevalier du plus haut rang, ne s'est jamais tellement abaissé à s'intéresser à la vie de ses petits camarades des rangs inférieurs, ce qui expliquerait son erreur... :))**_

_**Le fait de se savoir lue motive grandement l'envie d'écrire, de continuer l'histoire et surtout de trouver des idées. J'en ai quelques-unes en tête... J'espère qu'elles vous plairont. **_

_**Pour comprendre certains détails qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre, je vous invite à aller lire la nouvelle fanfic que je viens de publier, « La creatura bella bianco vestita ».**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**L'Amazone.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

« Le meilleur des maîtres »…. Qui l'eut cru en effet… » Aphrodite fit perler un rire cristallin à l'écoute du récit que DM venait de lui faire, à lui et à Shura, le lendemain matin. Oui vraiment, à y regarder de près, c'était des plus comiques.

« Arrête de te moquer, Princesse. Qui eut cru également que tu serais bon à autre chose qu'à te peinturlurer les ongles, hein ? » répondit agressivement DM.

La remarque stoppa net le rire du chevalier des Poissons.

« Elle me touche cette gamine. Tu sais que c'est la préférée d'à peu près tous les chevaliers d'or ? » Assis sur les marches de son temple, Shura n'avait pas relevé la tête, trop occupé à graisser des épées d'entraînement.

DM eut un air soupçonneux : « Tu insinues quoi le bouquetin ? Que tous nos nobles pairs, si valeureux et si obsédés, lui courent déjà après ? Les putes de Rodorio et d'Athènes ne suffisent plus ? »

Shura haussa les épaules : « Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher… Panorea n'est plus une enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. C'est une excellente apprentie, elle est gentille avec tout le monde et tout le monde l'aime. Souviens-toi que c'est la première à avoir atteint la vitesse des chevaliers de bronze parmi nos apprentis, elle nous a tous étonnés. Elle fera un excellent chevalier d'or. »

DM grommela. Le Capricorne ne lui disait pas tout. Il tourna la tête vers Aprodite : « Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? »

Le beau Suédois se mura dans un silence dédaigneux. « Bon, si tu ne réponds pas, c'est que tu es vexé. Et jaloux. J'en conclus que tu estimes beaucoup Panorea », ricana DM.

Aphrodite haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Les deux chevaliers le suivirent du regard un instant, puis DM s'assit à côté de son frère d'armes : « Mon cher Shura, parmi les chevaliers d'or, dans ton « à peu près », je distingue nettement les traits d'un Suédois ». L'Espagnol rit franchement, puis reprit son ouvrage.

« Et ton apprenti, il progresse ?, l'interrogea DM.

« Pas autant que je le voudrais il ne fera pas un successeur digne de moi, ce qui me déçoit. Un chevalier d'argent, tout au plus. Ils sont rares, les chevaliers de la trempe de ton apprentie ».

« Tu ne me dis pas tout, Shura. »

Cette fois, le Capricorne croisa le regard ferme de l'Italien. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Serais-tu amoureux de Panorea, par hasard ? »

Le chevalier en resta bouche bée. « Angelo, enfin… elle a 16 ans ! »

« On n'a jamais vu que ça empêchait quoi que ce soit. Je trouve qu'elle traîne beaucoup ici d'ailleurs. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est plus pour Alejandro* que pour moi. Elle continue à m'appeler « tonton Shura » ! Enfin débarque… Elle est très jolie et forte, mais bon… »

« Ah ! tu vois, tu avoues. Me fais pas croire que c'est pour ta bourrique qu'elle vient. »

Shura lui lança d'abord un regard assassin. Insulter son cheval revenait à l'insulter, lui. Il préféra finalement calmer le jeu, repris son trempage en dodelinant de la tête : « Tu es bien un sale Rital, jaloux et possessif. Ce n'est ni ta fille, ni ta femme ! Ni ta sœur tiens. Après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle traîne aussi beaucoup avec Kikieon. »

DM haussa les épaules : « C'est comme son frère, il était le seul de son âge avec qui elle pouvait sympathiser en arrivant ici. »

« N'empêche que le beau rouquin de Mû dédaigne toutes les filles pour elle… Je ne sais pas si elle lui rend son affection… Enfin et puis tiens, démerdes-toi, après tout, pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça au juste ? » demanda Shura en se relevant.

« Elle a changé. Elle rougit sans arrêt, me regarde bizarrement… Tu as bien entendu tout ce que je vous ai raconté. »

«…Et ? »

« Je me demande si elle n'est pas amoureuse. »

Shura eut un petit rire amusé. Il posa son épée, fit face à DM et posa ses mains sur ses épaules : « Faut-il que tu sois aveugle… Pourtant, depuis le jour où tu l'as ramenée parmi nous, ça crève les yeux. »

« Quoi ? » dit DM avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Angelo… c'est de toi que ta petite _bellezza_ est amoureuse. »

« De moi ? Allons, tu délires. »

« Et pourquoi elle rougirait d'être en ta présence ? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas rester dans ta chambre ? Pourquoi elle t'embrasse la main ? »

Gêné, DM grommela : « Piété filiale, dirons-nous. »

« Absurde. Elle est amoureuse de toi, crois-moi. » Shura ferma un peu les yeux, et ajouta avec un sourire : « En même temps, je la comprends. »

DM se retourna et regarda Shura, étonné. Oh, et puis, pas si étonné que ça… Il sourit lui aussi, au souvenir de ces quelques moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, unis et même fous amoureux. Shura n'avait jamais caché qu'il aimait les deux sexes, et que l'Italien avait été le meilleur amant qu'il avait jamais connu.

DM garda son sourire, passa rapidement une main sur la joue de Shura : « Mais nous… nous sommes des hommes, des adultes. Des frères. Nous pouvons tout nous permettre. Il y a cependant des interdits qu'on ne doit pas dépasser. »

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque y trouverait à redire. »

« Possible, mais moi je ne préfère pas. »

DM se détourna et commença à descendre les escaliers de marbre. « Une dernière question… Est-ce que tes sentiments à toi sont clairs, envers Panorea ? »

DM resta un instant sans rien répondre, sans se retourner. « Honnêtement ? »

« Honnêtement. »

« Shura… je n'en sais rien. C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie. »

Il ne dit plus rien et partit.

* * *

Descendant prestement les marches qui le séparaient de son temple, Deathmask méditait. Ce mot même le fit sourire. Jamais auparavant il ne serait parti dans de telles réflexions...

_Et est-ce que je l'aime, et m'aime-t-elle, et qu'est-ce que je dois faire… bah ! Bêtises de femelles. Pas bon pour moi tout ça. Je me ramollis… Quand Grand Mouton** m'envoyait en mission, je n'avais pas de temps pour ça. Pas de temps pour elle, non plus. C'est Shura qui s'en occupait. Je suis sûr qu'il l'aime, le bougre. Sale Espingouin menteur. Diable, toujours cette pensée !_

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans un rocher, le brisant en morceaux. Juste à côté du temple de Shaka, pas malin ça. L'hindou n'était pas très patient avec lui, il allait encore lui dire qu'il faisait décidément trop de bruit dans ce lieu sacré qu'est le Sanctuaire. DM haussa les épaules, s'assit un instant sur l'escalier de marbre. Qu'il aille au diable celui-là aussi.

Le Sanctuaire… A sa droite, DeathMask avait une vue imprenable sur la vallée silencieuse et le baraquement des apprentis. Oh dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour sortir de ce marasme, cet ennui, cette impression de tourner en rond... A quoi servaient-ils, depuis des années, enfermés en autarcie, comme disparus de la surface de la Terre, grandioses et inutiles ? A pas grand chose, il fallait bien l'avouer. Les chevaliers de Bronze avaient une vie plus libre, eux. Et lui, qui entraînait une jeune femme… Il ne savait pas trop dans quel but, finalement. Au moins n'allait-elle pas moisir dans un bureau, coincée entre l'ennui, des collègues insupportables et un patron tripoteur, ou vendre son corps pour survivre, ou encore se marier, faire 3 enfants, et périr de frustration à 50 ans. Au moins aurait-elle de quoi se défendre dans ce monde. Fidèle à sa nature franchement rebelle, DM n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse vivre une vie d'esclave, jalonnée d'évènements depuis longtemps prévus par la société et n'existant que pour attendre la mort. Pour lui-même, il avait souhaité autre chose, aussi cruel que sa vie eut été, et ce n'était pas un si grand hasard si le destin avait mis Panorea sur son chemin.

Pourtant, les mots de Shura trottaient obstinément dans sa tête. Il devait l'admettre, il savait, lui aussi. Si les autres le voyaient également, la chose devait être plus que sûre. Panorea l'aimait, depuis le premier jour. Comme un père, sans doute. Aujourd'hui, peut-être différemment. Peut-être qu'il devait la pousser à partir. A faire le tour du monde. Tiens… c'est une idée pédago intéressante, ça. Il en parlerait à Grand Mouton.

DM se releva, et après un dernier regard sur la vallée, repris sa descente. Demain, il la renverrait à ses camarades. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas laisser naître trop d'ambiguïté.

* * *

*voir « _La creatura bella bianco vestita _»

une autre fanfic que j'avais écrite et sur laquelle l'anecdote se base. Oui, j'ai doté Shura de la possession d'un cheval... espagnol. J'avais envie d'enrichir le personnage:)) c'est ça qui est beau avec l'art de l'écriture : la liberté d'imaginer est totale !

** Lu dans une fanfic, je ne sais malheureusement plus laquelle ! J'avais trouvé l'anecdote très drôle (surnom de Shion donné par DM lorsqu'il était enfant), et si l'auteur(e) se manifeste, j'espère qu'il/elle appréciera l'hommage que je lui rends en empruntant ce surnom sympathique.


	4. Chapter 4

Public chéri mon amour, voici le chapitre 4 de ta fic préférée.

Ne m'en veux pas si je ne vais pas vite, j'aimerai moi aussi que les journées fassent 48h pour faire plus de choses. J'ai des idées pour la suite (ouiii la suite), et c'est déjà pas mal.

J'hésite à écrire tout en même temps et à publier ensuite, ou à ne publier que petit à petit, dès qu'un chapitre est fini. Que préfèrerais-tu, cher public ?

Au passage, si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer comment on peut faire, dans l'editing, pour faire en sorte que la ligne horizontale (par exemple entre deux paragraphes, deux parties du texte etc.) soit bien prise en compte lors de la publication, il/elle aurait toute ma gratitude.

Bonne lecture, et des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !

L'Amazone.

PS. : voilà, à cet endroit précis, j'aimerai insérer une ligne horizontale par exemple, mais une ligne horizontale qui RESTE une fois le texte publié. AH mais.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Sur les marches de son temple, DM entendit des bruits venant du petit réduit qui lui servait de cuisine, et une odeur alléchante de café. En tenue d'entraînement, les bandages de son dos mal dissimulés sous sa tunique, Panorea buvait lentement son unique tasse matinale. Elle avait natté le début de ses cheveux noirs en nombreuses tresses, attachées au milieu pour finir en longue queue de cheval. Furtivement, l'envie vint à DM de toutes les défaire pour glisser sa main dans ses boucles et sur son cou... Mais il se reprit, agacé par ces pensées stupides.

« Déjà debout _bellezza_? »

Elle ne se retourna pas, et répondit simplement : « Oui maître. Il est même déjà tard. Je rentre au baraquement des apprentis. »

« Cela tombe bien, je voulais t'y reconduire. »

Elle lui fit face, avec un regard indéfinissable. Puis elle baissa les yeux : « Je vous remercie de m'avoir gardée ici. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous donner cette peine. Je suis assez grande pour y retourner seule. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, j'ai à te parler, et je dois me rendre chez Grand Mouton. Alors autant le faire en chemin, tu ne crois pas ? »

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il voulait mettre son adversaire mal à l'aise, DM employait le sarcasme et ce petit sourire en coin qui cachait cruauté ou bienveillance, selon son humeur. Panorea, habituée depuis longtemps à ces grimaces, se contenta de hausser les épaules, finit son café et pris ses affaires.

Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis 10 minutes que l'ascension lui était déjà pénible. Son dos était encore contracturé, et tirait à chaque marche franchie. Elle serra les mâchoires et regardait fixement chaque marche suivante, se concentrant uniquement dessus. Elle en aurait presque oublié la présence de son maître. _Plutôt crever que de montrer de la faiblesse. C'est ce qu'il m'a toujours appris. _

Du coin de l'œil, DM l'observait en silence. Même si la petite faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, il n'était pas dupe. Elle n'était pas rétablie, c'était une évidence. Mais tant pis, après tout, cela faisait aussi partie de sa vie. Leur vie de chevaliers. La douleur, la résilience, l'acceptation en silence. Il fallait lui faire quitter l'enfance.

« Panorea, tu es arrivée à un seuil important dans ton apprentissage. Je te dis cela avec d'autant plus d'assurance que j'ai bien observé ta façon de combattre hier. En ce qui concerne la technique de base, tu n'as quasiment plus rien à apprendre, seulement de l'endurance à acquérir et des sens à aiguiser davantage. Mais maintenant, il va falloir aborder les choses plus spécifiques à ton futur rang. »

L'apprentie cessa un instant de fixer les marches qu'elle gravissait, et son regard se porta au loin. « Mon futur rang? »

« A quelle armure penses-tu être destinée ? »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda son maître. « Ma foi maître, je n'en sais rien. Je crois avoir développé pour mon âge des capacités un peu au-dessus de la moyenne des autres apprentis, mais je maîtrise mal les techniques psychiques, et ma vitesse d'exécution n'est pas hors norme. Si j'atteins le rang de chevalier d'Argent, je serai déjà très heureuse de pouvoir servir notre Ordre ainsi. »

DM lui sourit : « Tu te sous-estimes _bellezza_. Crois-tu que je me serais fatigué à entraîner une gamine si durement pour ne pas en faire autre chose qu'un sous-fifre de 2ème catégorie ? »

Panorea ouvrit des yeux immenses : « Quoi... vous ne pensez quand même pas que... moi ? Moi, un Chevalier d'Or ? »

Cette fois, l'Italien rit franchement : « Peut-être que tu aurais dû être l'élève de Shaka après tout. Tu as trop d'humilité pour être la mienne. A ton âge, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : tuer mon maître pour prendre sa place. » Son visage se ferma un instant, et Panorea vit son œil se voiler d'un souvenir lointain et pénible. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'ailleurs. C'était l'étape obligée. »

Il reprit leur ascension, et quelques instants plus tard, lui demanda : « Panorea, quel mois es-tu née ? »

« Bah... vous le savez bien... En juillet. Pourquoi? »

« C'est ta blessure qui t'engourdit l'esprit ? Ne vois-tu pas où je veux en venir? »

Il avait lâché ces mots avec une banalité déconcertante. Pourtant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Panorea pour comprendre enfin leur sens. Et elle crut que son cœur s'arrêtait.

« Maître... Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites. »

«Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux. »

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Moi, chevalier du Cancer ? Et pourquoi devrais-je vous tuer? »

Il s'arrêta sur une marche, se retourna et s'assit face à elle. D'allure, c'était bien un homme de 30 ans. Mais dans son regard, elle vit tant de choses, tant de souvenirs indicibles et une peine incommensurable, qu'il semblait avoir vieilli de trente autres années en un instant.

« Parce qu'il en est ainsi, depuis la création de l'Ordre. Et nul n'y peut rien. Si aucun conflit ne vient changer la donne, je mourrai de ta main Panorea, que tu le veuilles ou non. Le jeune envoie le vieux dans l'autre monde, c'est la voie naturelle des choses. Mais tu sais, ça me réjouirait presque. Je n'ai pas toujours eu des adversaires avec des mains trop jolies pour donner des coups... » Elle rougit, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Viens là. »

Elle obéit, mais à distance raisonnable et en tremblant. Tétanisée par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle n'osait pas le regarder.

« Tu m'as dit hier que tu n'aurais jamais voulu d'autre maître que moi. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle acquiesça. « Peut-être que tu aurais été mieux avec Aiolia, ou même Shura. Tu n'as pas eu de chance dans un sens. La vie t'a fait naître sous le mauvais signe. »

« Pourquoi? »

« C'est là que la 2ème partie de ton entraînement commence. Il faut que je t'apprenne certaines choses, qui sont liées à notre signe, à toi et à moi. Quel est mon nom ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air absent, sans comprendre. Il répéta plus fermement : « Quel est mon nom ? Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Elle baissa la tête : « Je l'ignore.»

« Menteuse. Tu le connais parfaitement, comme tous. »

« Je ne l'emploie jamais. Je n'ai jamais voulu le dire. Il ne vous fait pas justice.»

« C'est pourtant ainsi que je m'appelle aux yeux du monde. Et aujourd'hui, tu vas me le dire. Qui suis-je ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, et dit à voix basse : « DeathMask ».

Le nom résonna dans l'air, et il lui semblait qu'en le disant, elle créait une distance entre eux deux. Une distance terrible qu'elle aurait voulu combler à jamais. Lui-même sembla saisi par son nom prononcé ainsi par une jeune fille à la voix tremblante, dans un souffle aussi imperceptible, qui réveillait en lui trop, beaucoup trop de fantômes...

« DeathMask, oui. Le Masque de Mort. Ce n'est pas tant à cause de ce que j'ai fait par le passé que l'on m'appelle ainsi. Tout le monde a toujours été prompt à me juger, mais qui peut se prévaloir de me connaître ? Les seuls qui le peuvent à la rigueur sont Shura et Aphrodite. Nous étions les seuls ici à comprendre que le monde est laid, que malgré tout ce bel esprit de la chevalerie qui anime encore certains, nous étions, nous aussi, des loups pour les hommes et des loups les uns pour les autres. Nous sommes, tous, les reflets de l'humanité, Panorea. Et chaque signe du Zodiaque porte un caractère, un sentiment de ce que sont les hommes. La Vierge est la sagesse, c'est peut-être pour ça que Shaka est aussi chiant – _Panorea rit à ce mot, DM eut un haussement d'épaules exagéré_-... eh oui, il est chiant, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Le Verseau est l'artiste, l'aérien, celui qui élève l'âme mortelle au-dessus de sa condition, c'est peut-être pour ça que Camus passe sa journée dans les livres. Le Taureau est issu de la terre, pragmatique, simple, et regarde la droiture et la simplicité d'Aldébaran. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais il est d'autres signes plus noirs. Le Scorpion par exemple. Je l'adore, mais si Milo est si colérique, ce n'est pas un hasard. Son signe appelle le sang, regarde ses attaques. Les Gémeaux, eux, sont l'ambigüité même de l'être humain, ce perpétuel équilibre entre le bien et le mal, son inconscient, le caractère vertigineux de son esprit... »

« Et le Cancer, qu'est-il ? »

Elle lui avait posé la question négligemment, comme une provocation. Sans paraître s'en offusquer, il lui répondit le plus simplement du monde: « Le porteur de mort. »

Elle ne dit rien un instant, puis tenta une défense : « Pourtant, on dit toujours que c'est un signe solaire, maternel, primordial... »

« C'est vrai aussi. Peut-être que cela se ressent plus quand l'être qui est né sous ce signe est une femme. Comme toi. Mais Panorea, il faut que tu l'acceptes, tu portes cette possibilité en toi : tu seras le prochain chevalier du Cancer, celui qui portes la mort. Tu seras celui qui représentera la possibilité du Mal sur la terre, celui qui ouvrira le passage vers les Enfers. Cela peut être pour mener les âmes aux Champs-Elysées, ou pour les mener à l'expiation sans fin. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est toi qui sera la plus humaine de tous les Chevaliers d'Or, parce que tu devras porter la mort avec justice et clairvoyance, ce que j'ai moi-même si peu fait. Et c'est toi qui me tueras. C'est ton destin.»

Les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Alors elle serra les dents jusqu'à les briser en regardant droit devant elle, droit vers la mer, pour ne pas l'affronter, refusant ce futur de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça, elle préférait mourir, elle, à sa place à lui. « Pourquoi avez-vous attendu aujourd'hui pour me le dire ? »

« Parce que tu t'égares. Il est temps que tu grandisses. »

Elle sursauta vivement, et le regarda d'un air inquisiteur : « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu ne crois que je n'ai pas compris ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. L'espace d'un instant, elle y crut, et elle sourit. Mais DM était trop expérimenté pour ne pas dissimuler ses pensées. Dans ses yeux, ces deux reflets de la divine Méditerranée de son enfance, elle ne vit que sévérité et sarcasme. Ce fut pire que si elle avait été battue dans l'arène aux yeux de toute la Chevalerie réunie. Elle serra les poings, et se leva d'un bond.

« Vous avez raison maître. Un chevalier ne doit connaître aucune faiblesse. Une âme de fer dans un corps d'airain. C'est ce que vous m'avez toujours appris. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui tournait le dos, pour cacher sa peine, sa colère, ses lèvres qui tremblaient et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Je rentre maître. Je vous remercie de m'avoir dit tout cela. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Sans se retourner, elle descendit les premières marches lentement, mais la voix étonnamment douce de DM l'arrêta.

« Rassures-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite. Il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de prétendre à mon rang. Mais tout cela s'accomplira. Et si tu trouves que « DeathMask » ne me fait pas justice... » Il se tut un instant, puis reprit en souriant : « Un jour, je te dirai mon vrai nom. »

Elle soupira, et il entendit que le soupir tremblait sous les larmes contenues. Enfin elle reprit sa course jusqu'au chemin qui contournait les escaliers de marbre.

DM resta assis sur sa marche, et ses yeux vides la suivirent tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait à travers la montagne. La lassitude qui était tombée sur ses épaules l'empêchait de se relever. Il s'allongea en travers des marches, fixant le soleil brûlant, mais la plus grande douleur venait de l'unique larme qui dévalait sa joue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Cette histoire semble beaucoup plaire si j'en juge par le nombre de pages vues et les quelques-uns/unes d'entre vous qui la suivent et ont laissé des commentaires ! Merci merci, mais j'en veux encore !**

**Et pour la peine, je peux déjà faire un petit teasing et vous dire que les 2 prochains chapitres sont pratiquement au point... Alors restez fidèles et reviewez !**

**L'Amazone.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le soleil chauffait lentement les pierres du chemin escarpé qu'empruntait Panorea pour rejoindre le baraquement des apprentis. Malgré la douleur qui lui taraudait encore le dos, elle courait le plus vite possible. Pour s'éloigner des temples, s'éloigner de lui, de ce futur qu'il lui prédisait, de tout… Mais ses pensées ne la lâchaient pas.

_Ah, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Il me l'a bien fait comprendre, que je rêvais. Je ne suis qu'une gamine, comment ai-je pu croire une seule minute qu'il serait autre chose qu'un maître ? Les autres ont peut-être raison, il n'est pas capable d'aimer. Pourtant, il n'a jamais été cruel avec moi. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi dur et blessant. Pourquoi ? Et si…_

Elle ralentit sa course, essoufflée et pensive. _Et s'il me mentait ? Après tout, c'est compliqué pour eux d'aimer. Pour moi aussi normalement. Mais je m'en fous de leurs lois. Il m'a toujours dit que les règlements c'était pour les moutons. Tant que ma cause est juste et noble, je dois la défendre. Et que fais-je de mal en l'aimant ?_

Elle s'arrêta un instant au bord du chemin. Sur sa gauche, entre deux flancs de la montagne, c'était son endroit préféré. Celui où l'on voyait le mieux la mer depuis le baraquement des apprentis. Elle s'y était assise plus d'une fois, après des bagarres avec les autres, ou lorsque son maître n'était pas là pour l'instruire, ou encore lorsque Shina l'abreuvait de conseils maternels dont elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle s'approcha et s'appuya à la pierre pour regarder cette mer si bleue, dont la vue lui tordait à chaque fois le cœur, parce que cela lui rappelait son enfance, son pays perdu qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis 8 ans. Son maître ne lui avait jamais posé tellement de questions sur son passé, ses parents. Il l'avait prise comme elle était, comme si elle était entrée dans l'existence du jour au lendemain, sans racines. Pourtant, elle en avait, et de temps en temps, elle les sentait qui tiraient, là, à l'intérieur, surtout quand elle voyait la mer. C'était à la fois son réconfort et son tourment.

_J'suis maso quand même. La mer m'appelle, et pourtant ça me fait mal. Je l'aime, lui, et je ne devrais pas. Pfff… è una merda la vita._

« Panorea ! qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut toute seule ?_ »_

L'appel la tira de ses pensées, et elle se retourna pour voir Kikieon qui remontait la côte jusqu'à elle.

En 8 années de dur apprentissage, l'élève de Mû avait changé. Bien changé. Ses cheveux en broussaille avaient laissé place à une longue chevelure de feu qui rehaussait ses yeux verts en amande. Son visage était un mélange parfait de douceur, de sagesse et de puissance contrôlée. A tous points de vue, il était aussi prometteur que son maître au même âge, et nul ne doutait qu'il prendrait sa suite. Toutes les filles en étaient folles. Toutes, sauf Panorea. Dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire, elle avait sympathisé avec ce garçon qui supportait son caractère et qui adorait faire pleuvoir des pierres sur elle, parce qu'elle était la seule à les ramasser pour les lui relancer à la face au lieu de s'enfuir en pleurant, comme toutes les autres. Il était pour elle le grand frère qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas eu, mais en grandissant, les sentiments de Kikieon à son égard avaient quelque peu évolués. Elle faisait mine de ne rien voir, au grand désespoir du beau jeune homme qui s'arrêta devant elle, armé de son plus beau sourire.

« On s'inquiétait tous pour toi, on se demandait comment tu allais après ton combat. »

« Tous ? Ca m'étonnerait. J'en connais au moins un qui doit vouloir me crever. »

Kiki éclata de rire : « Oui Polyeucte était un peu revanchard au début, mais il est beau joueur. Il admet qu'il a été mauvais sur ce coup-là. Je ne crois pas qu'il t'en veuille tant que ça. »

« Humm. On verra ça. Vous mangez encore ? »

« Oui, tu as faim ?»

« Un peu. »

Ils prirent le chemin qui menait au baraquement, sans se presser. Kiki avait envie de la garder encore un peu pour lui. Il la trouvait trop froide, trop cassante. Ca l'énervait.

« Comment ça s'est passé alors ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé _quoi_ ? »

« Bah, avec ton maître. Il a pensé quoi de ton combat ?

« Pas plus que ce que tu as entendu dans l'arène. »

« C'est tout ? Il est plus bavard d'habitude, tu es sûre que… »

« Ecoute Kikieon, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ? Ca m'emmerde déjà assez qu'il m'ait soignée chez lui, je vais encore devoir supporter les remarques des autres, alors laisse tomber. On en parlera plus tard, ou pas du tout d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y a rien de spécial à raconter. »

Elle passa la porte du baraquement sans un regard pour lui. Sa réaction et son attitude étaient tellement nouvelles pour lui qu'elles le laissèrent muet. Et un peu triste. Mais l'entraînement psychologique de son maître le servait parfois. Il se dit que le comportement de Panorea, certes colérique et de nature vive, n'était pas habituel, et qu'elle devait cacher quelque chose.

La grande salle où se tenaient ordinairement les repas était bondée. L'étiquette du lieu était calquée sur celle des monastères : une gigantesque table autour de laquelle prenait place chaque apprenti, présidée par le chevalier qui supervisait l'intendance de la maisonnée. Marine était morte depuis longtemps, après l'avoir dirigé d'une main de fer. Depuis lors, c'était Shina qui maternait toute la jeune maisonnée. Les apprentis pouvaient parler, à la différence des religieux, mais interdiction était faite de crier, de s'insulter et encore moins de se livrer à une bagarre. Le contrevenant se voyait condamné à toutes sortes de punitions, la moindre étant d'être contraint au mutisme complet.

Panorea s'assit sans bruit et sans un regard pour ses compagnons à sa place habituelle. Elle salua seulement Shina, qui inclina rapidement la tête, sans lui poser plus de questions. Kikieon la rejoint et s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot non plus.

Face à eux se trouvait une jeune et jolie Mandchoue à l'air impertinent et fourbe, voisine d'un garçon efféminé qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Ashkara, l'apprentie de Shaka, et Endymion, celui d'Aphrodite. Elle les détestait autant l'un que l'autre. Dès les premiers jours, au Sanctuaire, elle les avait vite jugés : aussi bêtes qu'arrogants. Elle était d'autant plus sûre d'elle qu'elle savait que la plupart des maîtres partageaient son point de vue. Partager la table d'Ashkara, c'était comme nager dans une mer infestée de méduses. Pourtant, l'attaque vint d'ailleurs :

« Alors Panorea, il fait bon vivre dans les temples ? »

Astarius, l'apprenti de Shura. Gentil. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être crétin. Et Panorea le sentait toujours vaguement jaloux d'elle à cause de l'amitié que lui vouait son propre maître.

« Pourquoi, le bouquetin ? Les punaises de ton lit te démangent ? »

Astarius sourit avec un air narquois. Et c'était bien la première fois. Mauvais signe. « Non, mais tout le monde n'a pas l'honneur de dormir sous le toit de son maître, voire dans son lit… »

Un murmure parcourut les rangs. Panorea rompit son pain tranquillement, et le mâchonna avec un regard de mépris pour l'apprenti.

« Faut dire qu'avec un niveau comme le tien, pas étonnant que maître Shura ne t'ai jamais gardé chez lui. Moi aussi j'aurai honte d'un pareil élève.»

Encore quelque peu adepte du « Courage, fuyons », Astarius reçut l'insulte sans demander son reste et se concentra sur son assiette. Mais Ashkara ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle voulait humilier quelqu'un, elle affectait de lâcher ses mots avec nonchalance et dédain. Un mot, presque un rien, pouvait devenir un rasoir mortel sous sa langue acérée : « Pff. De toute façon, on sait bien comment ça marche. On couche avec le maître, et on a toutes les faveurs. Il n'y a qu'à voir le combat contre Polyeucte, c'était joué d'avance. »

_Elle m'énerve avec sa voix posée, ces syllabes qu'elle détache comme si j'étais une esclave stupide. Pour qui elle se prend…_

Cependant, le dit Polyeucte était précisément assis à la même table, et tenta de calmer le jeu : « Tais-toi Ash, j'ai été mauvais c'est tout. Ca n'a rien à voir. Garde ton fiel. »

Panorea lui jeta un coup d'œil souriant. Un brave gars Polyeucte. Mais Ashkara ne se déclarait pas si facilement vaincue : « Toi, tu n'es qu'un faible de toute façon. Vous tous ici d'ailleurs. Aucun parmi vous n'a jamais eu le courage de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à celle-là. »

Panorea regardait l'élève de Shaka avec attention. Elle avait rarement vu à quel point la haine pouvait déformer un être et lui ôter toute sa beauté. Cela lui faisait de la peine, dans un sens. Et même si elle détestait Ashkara, elle avait presque pitié d'elle.

« Que t'ai-je donc fait Ashkara, pour que tu me haïsses tant ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour fait le moindre mal, tu es plus belle que moi, appréciée de tous et respectée, même si je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, alors… - elle se pencha lentement en s'accoudant sur la table, plantant son regard dans le sien- c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Ashkara se raidit mais soutient le regard. Une élève de Shaka ne pouvait pas se laisser impressionner psychologiquement de façon aussi évidente. Elle esquissa un sourire :

« Un problème ? Moi ? Et quel problème veux-tu que j'ai avec une fille sans famille, une esclave presque, une gardeuse de chèvres venue d'un caillou aride ? »

Les garçons tremblaient devant la violence basse de l'attaque. Panorea sentait monter la colère en elle, mais se maîtrisait encore.

« Nous sommes tous égaux ici, tu le sais. »

Ashkara haussa les épaules et lui dit avec hauteur : « Quand on descend des seigneurs de Mandchourie, on ne se mêle pas au commun des mortels. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? A notre table ? Dégage, va chez ton maître tiens. Je croyais qu'on apprenait l'humilité avec Shaka... » Panorea se redressa et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, et un sourire en coin vint éclairer dangereusement son visage : « Remarque, j'exagère. Pour l'apprendre, il faudrait que lui-même la pratique. Vous êtes aussi imbus de vous-mêmes l'un que l'autre. »

Ashkara blêmit. Les autres apprentis regardaient Panorea, qui sans s'en rendre compte, ressemblait tant à son maître en cet instant que cela en était saisissant. L'attitude sardonique et inattaquable, la cruauté dans l'oeil, tout y était.

Les deux filles se fixèrent sans ciller, la Méditerranéenne sûre d'elle, la Mandchoue cherchant une faille. Elle finit par partir d'un éclat de rire cristallin. Surprise, Panorea plissa les yeux avec méfiance. « Pauvre folle, tu te trompes de cible. Qui mieux que toi peux se prévaloir d'avoir bien acquis l'enseignement de son maître ? Mais oui... En matière de haine, tu as le meilleur exemple dont on puisse rêver. Ce maître sanguinaire que tu aimes tant… - Panorea sursauta lorsqu'elle prononça le mot, Ashkara le vit avec plaisir – oui sanguinaire... Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il t'a choisie, vous êtes pareils : aussi dingues l'un que l'autre, et… »

Elle ne put pas achever sa phrase. Une pression terrible, innommable, lui saisit la gorge, et l'étouffait de plus en plus. Effarés, les autres apprentis la regardaient se débattre. Kikieon regarda Panorea, parfaitement immobile, et dont les yeux noircissaient à mesure qu'elle exerçait sa pression mentale.

« Panorea, arrête ! Tu vas la tuer ! »

Elle ne l'entendait plus, elle ne voyait plus qu'une chose : Ashkara se débattant au gré de son esprit. Kikieon se concentra et atteint l'esprit de Panorea :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? Tu ne vas pas la tuer_. »

« _T'occupes, c'est pas ton problème._ »

« _Si tu m'y obliges, je vais devoir te défendre contre toi-même._ »

« _Essaie toujours !_ »

Elle coupa court à son intrusion et il se retrouva projeté 10 mètres plus loin. Stupéfait, il l'a regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. « Panorea… Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Shina comprit rapidement ce qui se passait, mais elle se heurta à une telle force psychique qu'elle resta paralysée sans pouvoir intervenir. Personne ne pouvait plus pénétrer le cercle protecteur que Panorea venait de créer autour d'elle et d'Ashkara. A présent, c'était un combat entre elle deux.

Malgré la douleur, Ashkara parvenait à fixer Panorea, et toute sa haine passait dans ses pupilles. Elle se concentra au maximum. _Shaka est mon maître, ce n'est pas cette fille d'esclave qui va me tuer._

Quelques minutes après, Panorea atterrissait contre un mur du réfectoire. Ashkara lui avait envoyée une décharge mentale si forte et soudaine qu'elle avait dû lâcher son étreinte. Un peu secouée, elle essuya le sang qui coulait sur son front et la rendait aveugle, et Ashkara lui apparaissait dans un brouillard rouge, triomphante. Rageusement, elle se releva d'un bond, et la vitesse avec laquelle elle lui administra un coup de poing dans le ventre stupéfia la Mandchoue qui ne s'y attendait pas et se plia en deux. Panorea lui attrapa les cheveux, lui redressa la tête et rapprocha son visage du sien. Dégoulinante de sang, les yeux brillants, elle était belle et terrifiante.

« La haine… Oui, peut-être bien que c'est la haine qui m'anime et me donne mon pouvoir. Que crois-tu pouvoir faire avec tes trucs psychiques ? Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes. Oublie les tours de magie. La guerre et la haine, ça sert à faire couler le sang. »

Ashkara tremblait entre ses mains. Panorea se sentait investie d'un pouvoir immense, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle avait envie de l'éventrer sur place, de la faire souffrir, et le pire, c'est qu'elle aimait ça. Ses yeux portaient des ténèbres, ses cheveux flamboyaient et autour d'elle tournoyait une aura rouge et or. La Chinoise crut sa dernière heure arrivée et ferma les yeux en psalmodiant quelque chose que Panorea ne comprit pas.

Une seconde après, elle s'écroulait à ses pieds, inconsciente. Ashkara tomba à genoux en pleurant, et Shina se précipita sur elle.

« Ca va ? Calme-toi, calme-toi... »

Effarée d'être encore vivante, Ashkara se livra à une véritable crise de nerfs et tomba évanouie au milieu des autres apprentis livides qui s'étaient réunis autour d'elle. Kikieon avait accouru près de Panorea, et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était vivante.

« Qui a pu faire ça ? Ce n'est pas Ashkara, elle tremblait comme une feuille. »

« Non, c'est moi. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le fond de la salle, d'où venait la voix qui résonnait. Celle de DM.

Le chevalier du Cancer traversa la salle dans un silence épouvanté. Sans un regard pour Ashkara, sans un mot pour Shina, il prit Panorea dans ses bras. Nul n'osa s'interposer ou esquisser le moindre geste. Il caressa son front, puis regarda lentement sa main pleine de sang, avec un mélange de tristesse et de dégoût. Toujours muet, le regard vide, il la souleva et la porta hors de la grande salle. Sur le seuil, il dit enfin : « Kikieon, va trouver le Grand Pope. Dis-lui que j'ai besoin de le voir. Tout de suite. »


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil était à son zénith, blanchissant tellement les pierres des temples qu'elles en devenaient aveuglantes. Les chevaliers s'affairaient dans les différentes arènes, les gardes montaient des vivres dans les multiples greniers, sous le bon compte des intendant. Deux d'entre eux pourchassaient un jeune apprenti qui s'était octroyé quelques douceurs qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Dans l'arène principale, Milo entraînait inlassablement Polyeucte, le renvoyait au tapis, le pressait de se relever, encore et toujours, tandis que Camus, peu intéressé par cet entraînement, lisait sur les marches, parfaitement immobile, nettoyant seulement ses pages lorsqu'une chute violente de Polyeucte lui ramenait de la poussière.

Du haut d'une fenêtre de son temple, le plus vaste de tous, le Grand Pope contemplait la vie ordinaire du Sanctuaire, son petit train-train ennuyeux et reposant dont il était le garant. C'était son heure préférée, celle de l'apaisement.

Revenu d'entre les morts lui aussi, Shion s'était jeté dans son rôle de grand maître de la chevalerie d'Athéna, comme s'il avait voulu rattraper le temps perdu et effacer ses erreurs de jugement passées. Mais il n'était pas exempt de fatigues, de doutes et de peines, et il ne pouvait les confier à personne, hormis à Mû, qu'il avait toujours aimé comme un fils. Si le Sanctuaire n'avait pas eu de batailles à mener depuis des années, la formation des nouveaux chevaliers n'en était pas moins un combat de tous les instants, surtout avec des éléments aussi incontrôlables qu'une Panorea. Lorsque Kiki était apparu, livide, devant lui, Shion savait qu'un drame venait de se produire. L'apprenti de Mû ne venait jamais le voir sans une bonne raison. Quand il appris que DM et Panorea y étaient mêlés, il n'était même pas surpris. Mais vaguement inquiet. Le récit de Kiki ne le rassura pas.

Il accepta de recevoir le chevalier du Cancer, qui arriva en portant Panorea, assise sur ses bras, la tête tombant sur son épaule. Son sang continuait de couler sur sa tunique. Sans rien dire, parant à l'urgence, le Grand Pope la fit allonger dans son bureau sur une méridienne rouge, non loin de la fenêtre où il se tenait encore si tranquillement quelques instants plus tôt. DM nettoya la plaie qu'elle s'était faite à la tête, tout le sang de son visage, tira un peu les rideaux du balcon pour la protéger de la lumière trop forte, et la laissa reposer.

« Comment as-tu interrompu leur combat ? »

« Hypnos ».

« Quoi Hypnos ? »

« J'ai développé le don d'Hypnos. Je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil profond. Vous savez, il n'y a pas que Shaka qui connaisse des tours de passe-passe psychiques. »

Shion regarda DM avec un peu de surprise : « Et depuis quand sais-tu te servir de ce tour-là toi ? »

DM haussa les épaules : « Depuis qu'on a eu que ça à faire depuis 8 ans. Il faut bien se donner quelques défis pour combler l'ennui. »

Le Grand Pope regarda son chevalier droit dans les yeux. DM lui rendit son regard sans fléchir. Il y avait belle lurette qu'il ne l'impressionnait plus. Et il avait envie de le provoquer un peu, le Grand Mouton.

Ce dernier sourit gentiment devant la provocation : « Tu n'as pas changé Angelo. Toujours aussi cassant et moqueur. »

« Désolé, en prenant de l'âge je ne m'arrange pas. »

Adoucissant son regard, Shion passa la main dans les cheveux de DM avec tendresse, comme un père l'aurait fait avec son fils : « Je me souviens d'un garnement qu'on m'a amené un jour, qui mordait et tapait les gardes qui le tenaient péniblement. Derrière sa colère de gamin, dans ses yeux bleus encore trempés d'innocence, j'avais cru sentir une bonne et franche nature, et un potentiel incroyable. Tu étais un bon garçon chevalier, du moins lorsque tu es arrivé ici. L'erreur a été de te confier à celui qui fut ton maître. Son influence sur toi a été désastreuse, et je m'en voudrais toujours. »

« Vous n'aviez pas tellement le choix. Ma naissance m'obligeait de fait à apprendre avec lui.

« J'aurai dû mieux te protéger. C'était mon devoir. »

Toujours aussi peu adepte des moments d'émotion, DM se contenta de hausser les épaules : « C'es du passé. Je me suis rattrapé comme j'ai pu, et tout seul. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie que la même chose se reproduise avec elle. »

Se disant, il s'assit au chevet de Panorea, inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son visage était apaisé, pur et beau. DM se perdit dans sa contemplation, et fit un geste comme pour caresser sa joue.

« Prends garde chevalier. »

Nul besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. DM se raidit devant l'avertissement du Grand Pope, et arrêta sa main.

« Je sais. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais. Cela la détruirait. »

« Pourquoi après tout? » dit DM en se levant et en marchant à la fenêtre. Il s'adossa nonchalamment à une colonne, tira un peu le rideau qui lui cachait la vue, et regarda le combat de Milo et Polyeucte.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à me confier un gamin, et pas une petite sorcière comme celle-là. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi même qui l'a ramenée parmi nous ? »

« Il fallait me dire que je faisais une erreur. »

« Tu étais bien assez grand alors pour prendre tes propres décisions. »

DM grommela, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son regard se perdit vers l'horizon.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter d'être un maître. Mon signe est trop lourd à porter et à transmettre. Vous le savez comme moi. C'est un signe violent, sombre, fatal. J'ai enseigné à Panorea tout ce que je pouvais en terme de technique de combat, quelques rudiments de savoir-vivre et de chevalerie, bien que je n'y crois pas beaucoup moi-même... Mais alors que je pensais en avoir déjà fait un exemple de vertu, la réalité m'a rattrapé. Elle est forte, très forte même, mais immature. Elle n'est pas prête pour apprendre réellement à être un chevalier d'or. Pourtant, elle a cette chose horrible en elle, un élément qui l'a déterminée dès sa naissance à être ce à quoi je la destine : elle a la violence dans le sang. Comme moi. Comme tous les autres avant nous. »

Il regarda Shion, dont le visage était impénétrable. « Vous l'avez sentie vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Cette aura noire et rouge qu'elle invoque lorsqu'elle est en colère... L'aura de la haine. La pure et primitive envie de tuer, sans réfléchir. Quand elle a dégagé cette force psychique incroyable tout à l'heure, elle était presque invincible. Même Shina n'a rien pu contre elle. J'étais en chemin pour vous voir quand je l'ai sentie. Je n'y croyais pas. Elle m'inquiète vraiment... »

« C'est son pouvoir Deathmask. Tu n'y changeras rien, c'est son destin. »

« Son destin, ce serait d'être un assassin comme moi ? »

Shion lui saisit le bras avec véhémence : « Non ! Justement. A toi de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses dons. Ton maître n'a exalté en toi que ce qu'il y avait de mauvais pour te rendre puissant, mais tu aurais dû avoir le choix. Manigoldo en son temps n'était pas un monstre... Je t'assure, j'ai eu le temps de l'observer. Parce que son maître en avait fait un chevalier digne et conscient de sa mission. En lui, sa puissance obscure devenait une force bénéfique. C'est ça le sens de ton signe : faire coexister le bien et le mal en un seul être. Panorea découvre qu'elle peut tuer un être humain avec autant de facilité qu'une fourmi. Cela la grise. Et elle découvre que tuer est jouissif, parce que le mal est plus tentant et séduisant que le bien, et parce qu'elle n'est encore qu'un petit animal, une sauvageonne... Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, tu sais de quoi je parle. Elle a tout à apprendre de la droiture. A toi de l'anoblir, d'en faire un être d'exception. Ton maître ne t'a pas montré l'autre chemin, parce que c'était un imbécile. Mais tu sais, toi, ce que c'est de mourir et tu connais le prix de la vie. Alors je te le dis chevalier, tu ne feras pas de Panorea une meurtrière sanguinaire. »

DM regarda Shion avec un air dubitatif. « Vous êtes vraiment trop bon avec moi Grand Mouton. Invariablement optimiste. Et si je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ? Si j'avais usé toutes mes bonnes idées ? Hein ? Dites. »

Shion rit doucement, comme s'il avait une idée en tête. DM s'en étonna et fronça les sourcils : « Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Elle me fait sa crise d'adolescence, et moi je n'ai rien d'une nounou. »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle s'est lancée dans cette bagarre ? »

DM haussa les épaules : « Une histoire de filles qui a mal tourné, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi... On est con comme la lune à cet âge-là.»

« Kiki m'a raconté tout ce qui s'était dit avant que Panorea n'agresse Ashkara. Cela te concerne chevalier. »

« Tiens donc. Vraiment? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien ce que ressent ta disciple pour toi. »

Ennuyé, DM tourna le dos sciemment au Grand Pope. « Oui. Je sais. Cela me trouble assez. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Shion osa une question : « As-tu jamais aimé, chevalier? »

« Vous moquez-vous de moi ? Vous savez que ça nous est interdit. »

« Comme si briser une règle de plus t'arrêtait... » sourit Shion.

DM se retourna d'un bond, les yeux furieux : « Crachez le morceau, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

« Que c'est par l'amour que tu arriveras à faire quelque chose de Panorea. N'as-tu pas compris ? Je ne te demande pas de dépasser les limites du respect qu'un maître doit avoir pour son disciple... Mais montre-lui de l'amour. N'essaie pas de la fuir. C'est une enfant qui avait tout perdu que tu as recueillie. Elle a l'abandon en horreur. Rejettes-là, et tu en feras le monstre que tu crains tant. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors, si je n'avais qu'un conseil à te donner chevalier, c'est celui-ci : sors Panorea du Sanctuaire. Avec, ou sans toi, si tu ne te sens plus la force de la guider. Mais sors-la d'ici. Il est temps qu'elle se confronte au monde qu'elle est sensée défendre un jour. »

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Je me disais précisément hier qu'il fallait développer les voyages dans le cursus d'apprentissage. »

Shion éclata de rire, et ébouriffa les cheveux de DM : « Tu vois que tu sais et que tu n'es pas un si mauvais maître. Mais sais-tu où l'emmener ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée. La gamine ne veut pas grandir ? Elle doit apprendre à dominer son pouvoir ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle va apprendre. Je connais l'endroit parfait pour cela. Pour nous, chevaliers du Cancer, il n'y en a qu'un seul. »

Shion comprit tout de suite où DM voulait en venir, et il en devint blême. « Pas tout de suite Angelo. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Elle risque de s'effondrer devant une telle épreuve. »

« Si c'est le cas, elle n'est pas digne de porter mon armure », répondit-il durement. Il murmura, presque à lui-même : « Elle n'est pas digne de moi. »

« Toi-même, on ne t'a pas envoyé là-bas immédiatement. Même dans sa folie, ton maître n'y aurait jamais songé. »

« Rassurez-vous, il m'y a entraîné plus vite que vous ne pensez. »

Shion soupira. Il sortit lui aussi de l'obscurité et s'avança sur le balcon. « Trouves une étape intermédiaire. »

DM réfléchit un instant. Puis l'idée lui vint, comme un souvenir. Il sourit : « Très bien. Je sais où je l'emmènerai. »

Il se tourna vers Shion et le salua : « Merci de m'avoir reçu si vite. Ce n'est pas comme si je passais par chez vous tous les quatre matins mais bon, ça me touche. Surtout que je ne vous ai jamais ramené que des ennuis. »

DM marcha jusqu'à la méridienne pour prendre Panorea dans ses bras. Tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle, la voix du Grand Pope le glaça :

« Une dernière chose chevalier. Avant son départ, Panorea devra aller voir Shaka. Telle sera sa punition. »

Sans qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne trahisse ses pensées, DM souleva sa disciple et s'éloigna lentement. « Mes pauvres enfants... » murmura Shion. Trop occupé à dégager les cheveux des yeux de sa disciple endormie, DM ne l'avait pas entendu.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je suis tellement bien... Il me semble que je ne me suis pas sentie reposée, calme, tranquille comme ça depuis des années. Io sogno... sono nelle sue braccia. E dolce, potente... Ah. Se solamente potesse amarmi..._

Panorea voguait dans ses pensées intérieures, loin, très loin des contingences du monde. Dans le sommeil profond, rien ne vous atteint.

DM en revanche, était plus que contrarié. Il ne savait même plus quoi en faire. La ramener au baraquement, c'était renvoyer le loup dans la bergerie. La garder chez lui, le risque de toucher d'un peu trop près ces « limites du respect entre un maître et son disciple » évoquées par Grand Mouton... Et en plus, il lui impose la visite au grand sage. Dieu sait ce qu'il va lui faire comme sermon encore...

_Avoue-le toi ragazzo, tu l'aimes, ta bellezza... _

« Merda, no ! Non posso più ! »

Dévalant les marches quatre à quatre, DM s'arrêta sur le seuil du 10ème temple. « Shura ! » SHURA ! Descends de ton bourrin 2 minutes, c'est urgent ! »

« Que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite aussi inattendue qu'élégante ? » railla l'Espagnol en sortant de l'ombre de son temple.

« Tu prends la gamine le temps qu'elle se réveille et se calme. J'ai des choses à régler. On va partir. »

Shura le regarda, éberlué : « Partir où ? »

« En entraînement. Je la sors d'ici. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien senti tout à l'heure ? Mm ? »

Shura leva les yeux au ciel : « Difficile de l'ignorer, tout le monde ne parle que de ça de toute façon depuis ce matin. »

« Oui, eh bien c'est pour ça, également, que je l'emmène. Elle a besoin de sortir de cet aquarium. Sinon ça va mal finir. Ou elle va décimer la moitié de la nouvelle génération, ou... -DM baissa la tête – ou je vais finir par faire une connerie avec elle. »

_DM qui baisse la tête comme un vaincu et qui a peur de lui-même... Voilà une image pour laquelle Aphrodite paierait cher... _

« Et tu crois que c'est un tête-à-tête hors du Sanctuaire qui va améliorer la situation ? »

Shura n'était pas peureux de nature, mais le regard que lui lança DM lui serra la gorge. « Tu ne sais pas où je l'emmène. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour profiter des gamines. »

L'Espagnol le regarda d'un air incertain. Le désarroi qu'il lut dans le regard du chevalier du Cancer, plus encore que la vue de la belle endormie dans ses bras, suffit à le décider.

« C'est bon, viens. »

Il mena l'Italien à sa petite maison de chaux blanche, qu'il avait bâtie seul et qui les abritaient son cheval et lui, puis à une chambre sombre et fraîche. DM allongea Panorea sur le lit recouvert d'une peau de mouton, et sortit immédiatement de la pièce, plantant Shura sur le pas de la porte et courant presque jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Héééé... tu me la laisses en dépôt combien de temps comme ça ? »

« T'inquiète, je reviendrais vite la chercher. Je n'ai pas l'intention de différer le départ trop longtemps. Mais je ne sais plus où la mettre, et j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit libre quelques heures. Ah, et dès qu'elle émerge, tu l'envoies chez Shaka. C'est sa punition, d'après Grand Mouton. Je crains le pire.»

Sautant par-dessus un rocher, il disparut en un clin d'oeil.

Shura soupira, puis rentra dans la maison. Il s'assit au chevet de la jeune guerrière, et ne put s'empêcher de rire : « Décidément, tu dors beaucoup depuis hier, pugneta... »

_Dove sono sue braccia ? Sento una dolce pelle, ma che cosa... Dov'è ? E dove sono ?_

Panorea ouvrit les yeux, et vit Shura lui faire un clin d'oeil.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si vite. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui, ton maître ? Bah, il avait des choses à régler. Mais... - Shura fronça les sourcils-, attends un peu... Tu t'es réveillée dès que tu as senti son absence? »

Panorea ne répondit rien. Elle revenait d'un rêve étrange, merveilleux, où elle le sentait autour d'elle, où elle sentait confusément sa protection, sa force, son inquiétude. Et puis soudain, elle n'avait plus rien. Le rêve s'était évanoui, et la réalité ne se confondait pas avec lui. Elle s'assit sur le lit, les yeux tristes et vides.

« Biquette, il faut que tu ailles voir Shaka. C'est ton maître qui me l'a dit. »

« Pff. Pour que j'aille m'excuser sans doute. Il rêve. »

« C'est un ordre du Pope. »

Elle soupira avec colère, mais se résigna. « Je dois y aller quand ? »

« DM m'a dit 'dès qu'elle est réveillée.' Alors trichons un peu, disons que tu dors encore », lui dit-il en souriant.

« Si seulement... » murmura t-elle pour elle même. Mais Shura avait l'ouïe fine. Il lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête : « Ne sois pas triste. Ton maître t'aime plus que tu ne crois. Il est inquiet pour toi. »

Panorea haussa les épaules : « Laissez tomber. Il s'en fout. Pour lui, je ne suis que son élève, rien de plus. »

« Tu es son élève, certes, mais son attachement pour toi va plus loin que ça. Crois-moi, je le connais trop bien, il ne peut plus m'avoir avec ses grimaces et ses tours de passe-passe. Et toi aussi tu le sais. »

« Non, je ne le sais pas. »

Panorea sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle se leva en détournant le visage pour que Shura ne la voit pas, alla directement à la fenêtre et entrouvrit les volets. Un mince rayon lumineux passa dans la pièce, au travers duquel des grains de poussière volaient. A travers la fente des volets de bois, Panorea regarda au loin. La mer, encore et toujours.

Il ne l'entendit pas pleurer, mais pire encore, il le sentit. L'aura de Panorea était tellement chargée de tristesse qu'à mesure que ses larmes tombaient en silence, Shura avait senti son cœur trembler et une inquiétude le saisir. Il voulut se lever et aller vers elle, mais sa voix le cloua sur place :

« Maître Shura, je suis malheureuse. Je sais que les chevaliers doivent taire ce genre d'émotions, mais je ne peux plus le cacher. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Voyez-vous, à chaque fois que je regarde la mer, je pense à mon île, à mon passé, à ma famille disparue. Je devrai cesser de la regarder dès lors, mais pourtant elle m'appelle, inlassablement, et c'est à la fois une torture et un bonheur de la contempler. Toujours quand elle m'appellera, j'accourrai à elle. Je lui appartiens. »

Elle inspira douloureusement, les larmes faisaient trembler sa respiration et sa voix.

« Eh bien, il en est de même avec mon maître. Je ne peux le regarder... sans sentir... mon cœur se serrer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ne me demandez pas depuis quand je ressens ces choses, je n'en sais rien. Pendant longtemps, il a été comme mon père, je l'admirais et je le trouvais drôle, fort, noble. Et puis un jour, j'arrivais à son temple... j'étais un peu en avance pour notre entraînement. Je l'ai surpris en train de fumer, torse nu, assis sur une des marches. Il regardait l'horizon, il ne m'avait pas vue. Et il semblait si loin, si hors d'atteinte, qu'on aurait dit une statue de marbre, comme celles du temple d'Athéna, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes jambes ont tremblé lorsque je l'ai vu ainsi. C'est ce jour-là... quand je suis allée me coucher le soir, l'imaginer me prenant dans ses bras me fit pleurer. Parce qu'il n'était pas là pour le faire. J'étais... je suis amoureuse de lui.

Elle baissa la tête, fit une pause. Son soupir fut la chose la plus déchirante qui soit à entendre.

« Je pense que je l'aimais déjà quand j'étais petite. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Comme la mer, il m'appelle, inlassablement, même quand je veux m'éloigner de lui, et c'est à la fois une torture et un bonheur de le contempler et de vivre à ses côtés. Toujours quand il m'appellera, j'accourrai à lui. Je lui appartiens. »

Elle se retourna, le visage baigné de larmes et pourtant digne, juste éclairée par le mince rayon de soleil. Elle sourit faiblement : « Pardonnez-moi si je vous choque, mais je ne me sentirais pas humaine si je n'avais pas cet amour en moi. Il fait de moi ce que je suis. Et puis chez nous, on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. J'avais juste envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne et qui ne me juge pas. Quelqu'un qui m'aime aussi. »

Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de Shura. Ils se regardèrent longuement, en silence. Enfin, il se leva lentement, sans cesser de la regarder, et avec beaucoup d'assurance, s'approcha d'elle. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre, il l'embrassa. Purement. Simplement. Comme si c'était écrit. De l'étonnement, Panorea passa à la fureur, mais sous l'étreinte de Shura, elle finit par se calmer. Et même, aima ce moment... Alors Shura cessa de l'embrasser, et la regarda avec une grande douceur.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Moi je ne me cherche pas. Je ne triche pas – il prit son visage entre ses mains- Je m'accepte. Tu es belle Panorea. Forte, pure et belle. N'ai pas peur de cet amour que tu ressens, et n'ai pas peur de ton maître. Crois-moi, la vie t'a favorisée. Tu n'es pas venue au monde pour être malheureuse. Ni pour être seule. »

Dans ses yeux, un espoir comme elle n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Ils sourirent, puis sa bouche, et tout son visage s'éclaira, comme si elle savait qu'il disait une vérité absolue.

« Maître Shura... »

« Ne dis rien. Mais Panorea, n'oublie pas que la vie d'un chevalier, c'est un combat permanent pour lequel tu dois te forger une âme d'acier. Si la moindre émotion détruit ta force, tu n'iras pas loin. Ma philosophie est simple : fais ce que tu veux, mais reste toujours le maître. Capito ? »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, comme une enfant perdue qui aurait retrouvé le bon chemin. Elle respira profondément son odeur, une odeur de terre et de cyprès. Quand son maître avait été absent, c'était Shura qui s'était occuper d'elle. C'était l'odeur de son enfance, encore si proche.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis craignant de trop s'attendrir, il s'éloigna doucement d'elle.

« Allez pugneta. Et souviens-toi que si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive et discrète, je serai toujours là, et Alejandro aussi.»

Il la mit presque dehors, mais délicatement. Elle le regarda en souriant, puis descendit les escaliers d'un air pensif. Shura croisa les bras et la regarda partir. Sans être trop sûr de la raison, il se sentait soudain étrangement mélancolique.


	8. Chapter 8

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

Eh oui, en guise de présent de nouvelle année, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et continuez vos encouragements, c'est super d'en recevoir et extrêmement motivant ! Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui en ont laissés !

L'Amazone.

* * *

Panorea descendait lourdement les marches vers le sixième temple, l'air ailleurs. A mesure que son pas ralentissait, sa main se porta à ses lèvres, et ses doigts passèrent doucement là où Shura l'avait embrassée.

_C'était la première fois... Moi qui ai tant rêvé que ce soit lui... C'est finalement de maître Shura que je l'ai reçu. _

Rêveuse, elle essayait de se souvenir des impressions, des sensations qu'elle avait ressenties. Les escaliers défilaient devant elle, les marches de marbre passaient les unes après les autres, mais elle n'avait plus qu'une image en tête. Son maître la prenant dans ses bras, à la lueur des flambeaux de son temple, comme l'avait fait Shura. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne trouvait pas cela anormal. Au contraire. Peu élevée auprès des femmes, Panorea sentait pourtant poindre dans son cœur un vague instinct qui la faisait sourire, et qui lui mettait des lueurs troubles dans les yeux : elle séduisait. Et elle aimait sentir le regard des hommes sur elle. Elle sourit en pensant à Kikieon, Polyeucte parfois, et des gardes au plus haut chevalier désormais, elle comprenait ce que certains de leurs regards voulaient dire.

_Bellezza..._

« Si... Bellezza son' io ! E la bellezza mia tutto ricerca in me da capo a piè ! » s'écria-t-elle, délirante. Elle riait à présent et battait des mains à sa beauté triomphante, à une joie de vivre et de respirer imprécise, pure, saine.

_« Laisse tes pensées impures hors de ce temple Panorea. Elles n'ont pas leur place en ces murs. »_

Panorea se figea, comme un oiseau soudainement fasciné par un serpent. Cette voix ferme et mélodieuse, dansant les mots... Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée aux portes du temple de la Vierge.

Bien que Shaka n'ait jamais été un chevalier maléfique, sa puissance conférait aux lieux une aura impressionnante, presque insupportable au commun des mortels. Au-delà des marches du seuil, elle ne distinguait rien qu'une obscurité bleutée et un vague parfum d'encens qui la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle avança à pas menus dans le temple sombre, guidée par l'aura de Shaka qu'elle sentait calme mais sévère. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde sur ses épaules, comme si à chaque pas ses péchés lui étaient énumérés pour accuser davantage son âme.

« _Approche Panorea, jusqu'au centre du temple. Quand tu seras sous la coupole, arrête-toi, et concentre-toi »._

Panorea obéit, et s'immobilisa au croisement de deux larges couloirs. Elle leva la tête, et vit au plafond le creux de la rosace qui surmontait le temple. Elle attendit que Shaka parle de nouveau, mais rien ne se passa. Instinctivement, elle s'assit sur les dalles de marbre.

« _Je ne te ferai pas de sermon sur ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Ashkara. Je suis aussi coupable que DM d'avoir mal éduqué mon apprentie. Cependant, ce que tu as exprimé au cours de votre bagarre ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Tu as eu le goût du sang, n'est-ce pas?_ »

Panorea baissa la tête, et ne répondit rien.

« _Crois-tu donc que Dieu nous a élevés au sommet de sa création pour que nous nous comportions à peine mieux que des chiens galeux se battant pour un bout de viande ?_ martela Shaka avec mépris. _Ne te méprends pas Panorea : les bons exemples à suivre en ce Sanctuaire ne sont pas nombreux. Et les autres ne nourrissent que trop ta nature colérique. Suis-les avec circonspection. Apprends à distinguer le bien du mal, de toi-même. Sans prétendre au divin, il te faut apprendre à dévoiler les âmes, et pour cela, il faut commencer par la tienne._ »

Comme si une main invisible forçait ses paupières, Panorea sentit le besoin de fermer les yeux sans que sa volonté ne puisse les maîtriser. Très vite, sa respiration devint invisible.

« _Chaque voyage en soi-même est un chemin d'abord parsemé de pierres aigües, qui entaillent les pieds et font trébucher. Mais à mesure qu'on avance, les difficultés disparaissent, et en acceptant la vérité, sa vérité, on trouve également le repos et la paix. C'est ce voyage que je veux te faire faire Panorea. Aujourd'hui, il est plus que nécessaire. Alors laisse-moi sonder ton âme._»

Panorea fronça les sourcils, refusant cette intrusion qu'elle jugea dangereuse. Mais aussi clairement que si elle l'avait vu face à elle, elle sentit le regard perçant de Shaka qui pénétrait au plus profond d'elle-même. Le cœur oppressé, elle fut contrainte de céder.

Shaka avait été l'un des rares, à l'arrivée de Panorea au Sanctuaire, à trouver l'enfant étrange. Il avait été conquis comme tous par sa malice et ses grandes capacités (la beauté n'ayant aucune prise sur lui), mais insidieusement, il sentait autre chose en elle, une ombre indicible, et cette pensée était restée en lui, comme une traînée de fumée, pendant près de 8 années. Lors des séances de yoga qu'il donnait à tous les disciples, il n'y avait qu'une porte qu'il n'ouvrait que difficilement : la sienne, toujours. L'enfant avait un pouvoir psychique très puissant pour son âge, elle l'avait développé sans s'en rendre compte à mesure que son corps s'endurcissait. Et plus elle grandissait, plus la porte se refermait chaque jour davantage. Si encore c'était pour rentrer en elle-même et trouver la sagesse, se disait Shaka... Mais chaque jour son esprit s'emplissait de divertissement stupides, d'oisiveté qui la détournaient de sa véritable mission, pour ne plus être qu'embrouillé, confus, incontrôlable... dangereux. Shaka avait, au fond, l'incarnation et tout ce qui en dépendait en horreur, et s'il avait pu n'être qu'un pur esprit, cela l'aurait bien arrangé.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une pénitente devant lui, physiquement affaiblie, et à l'esprit obnubilé par des préoccupations trop terrestres pour résister durablement. Il ne pouvait rêver meilleure occasion d'éclaircir enfin ses doutes.

« _Tout ce que tu gardes secret, tu vas me le dévoiler. Chaque péché qui t'entrave, tu vas pouvoir t'en délivrer ici, au moins quelques temps..._»

Panorea fronça davantage les sourcils, tenta de fermer son esprit. Mais soudain, de l'obscurité derrière ses yeux fermés, elle vit une mer apaisée, bruissant langoureusement à ses pieds et éclairée d'or. Un air qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, flatta ses narines, et un sable doux et chaud caressait ses pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit au loin un homme et une femme marcher au bord de l'eau. L'homme était grand, puissant, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, et tout l'amour du monde passait dans son regard pour la splendide créature qu'il tenait par la taille. Une beauté grave et sensuelle, aux épaules cuivrées couvertes de longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir de nuit. Ils étaient beaux et heureux.

« _Tes parents ?_ »

Panorea ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais les sanglots lui serrèrent la gorge. Elle les avait à peine connus. Ses souvenirs les plus enfouis, qu'elle pensait oubliés, prenaient vie sous ses yeux.

« _Pourquoi pleures-tu ? T'ont-ils abandonnée ? _»

Panorea avala difficilement, et murmura en esprit : « Ils sont morts. Trop tôt. C'est pareil. »

« _Tu as tort. Ils n'ont pas choisi de mourir. C'est notre lot à tous. Sans doute auraient-ils voulu vivre de longues années avec toi. Leur destin ne le leur a pas permis. Et c'est ainsi. Le passé ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre Panorea. Un chevalier n'a plus de parents dès qu'il entre au Sanctuaire. Garde-leur ton affection, mais ne laisse pas les morts revenir au pays des vivants. Ce n'est pas leur place. Lève-toi à présent._ »

Elle obéit. « _Prends le couloir situé à ta gauche. Chaque pas entre ses colonnes sacrées te permettra d'énoncer tes péchés, ou tes désirs, tout ce que la contingence humaine a créé pour nous entraver à la roue du karma. Quand tout sera exprimé, tu me trouveras devant toi. »_

Panorea avança lentement. Seul le bruit de ses pas brisait le silence obscur du temple. Elle sentit une angoisse inexplicable s'insinuer en elle.

« _Si tu as peur, c'est que ton âme est lourde de fautes. Le juste n'a rien à craindre. Qu'as-tu à te reprocher?_ »

Comme si la question avait été un ordre de s'arrêter, Panorea s'immobilisa. L'image qui vint à son esprit fut celle d'une petite fille de 8 ans, assise sur un rocher auprès de ses chèvres. Shaka ne dit rien, la laissant développer son souvenir. Il vit la petite fille lever la tête vers quelqu'un, qu'il ne distinguait pas. D'abord méfiant, son petit visage s'éclairait progressivement, pour finir en un éclat de rire cristallin. Panorea souriait à ce souvenir, mais Shaka ne parvenait pas encore à le pénétrer plus précisément. Agacé, il lui ordonna :

« _Avance de nouveau. _»

Panorea marcha cette fois plus longtemps, du moins lui sembla-t-il. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante la saisit au cœur, et la força à mettre un genou à terre. Un étau lui empoignait les poumons, écrasant sa poitrine.

« _Tiens... quelle est donc cette pensée qui te taraude ?_ »

Panorea ne répondit pas, et malgré la douleur, referma son esprit. Il commençait à l'énerver avec son interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ? Pour vous, toute vie est un malheur, donc toute action ne peut être que maléfique. »

Shaka ne répondit rien, mais accentua la pression. Cette fois, Panorea s'étala à terre, tordue par sa violence lancinante.

« _Ouvre-toi._ »

« Non ! »

« _Pourquoi ? Que caches-tu ?_ »

« Vous n'avez pas à tout savoir de moi ! »

« _Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches, ni te juger. Mais je dois savoir qui tu es. Qui es-tu Panorea ? Seras-tu un serviteur d'Athéna, du bien, ou un démon caché sous ta belle apparence ? »_

_« _Et vous croyez pouvoir le savoir en fouillant mon passé ?Le bien, le mal, ce sont des notions relatives, et vous le savez fort bien. »

Saisi de stupeur, Shaka murmura : « _J'ai déjà entendu ces paroles. Il y a fort longtemps, et cela n'a rien de rassurant quand je me rappelle qui les faisait siennes alors._ »

Soudain, Panorea se sentit revivre. La douleur avait disparu. Elle respira profondément et lentement plusieurs minutes, puis se releva. Déterminée, mais encore chancelante, elle se remit en marche.

« _Panorea, ne me force pas à te blesser pour savoir la vérité. Tu peux me la dire sans crainte, rien ne sortira d'ici. _»

Méfiante, Panorea garda la porte de son esprit fermée. Cependant, un frémissement monta de son cœur jusqu'à ses lèvres, ses yeux. Elle sentit son corps tout entier s'abandonner à une vision délicieuse, une vision qu'elle chérissait comme son bien le plus précieux au monde, et qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais cette fois des larmes de joie.

Mais pour Shaka, il était toujours impossible de distinguer l'objet de cette contemplation qu'il devinait amoureuse. Mystérieusement, Panorea jetait un voile noir sur l'objet de ses désirs. Et malgré son calme proverbial, Shaka sentit monter la colère en lui, non seulement parce qu'il échouait face à une apprentie, mais aussi parce que les sentiments qu'il découvrait chez Panorea étaient totalement hors-la-loi.

« _Avance encore ! _»

Panorea obéit docilement, encore bercée par son souvenir enchanteur. Shaka sentait désormais son aura extrêmement proche, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à explorer tous les recoins de son esprit. Il lui restait cependant une carte maîtresse à jouer.

« _Arrête-toi, et assieds-toi._ »

Panorea s'assit. Soudain, elle vit apparaître les montagnes du Sanctuaire autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle se retrouva assise sur les marches des escaliers. Son maître lui faisait face, et elle lui sourit tout d'abord. Mais face à l'indifférence qu'il affectait, ses résistances cédèrent, son esprit s'écroula, et Shaka entendit littéralement son cœur se briser sous le coup du regard de DM. Il était sur la bonne piste.

Un instant plus tard, Panorea était assise au dernier rang de l'arène de combat, et vit au loin, comme une tâche noire sur la face du soleil, Ashkara en compagnie de son propre maître. Celle-ci enlaçait son bras d'un air enjôleur, et DM la regardait en souriant. Incrédule, Panorea se leva lentement, les jambes tremblantes de rage, et à mesure que ses poings se serraient, jusqu'à en faire craquer ses phalanges, son aura noircissait dangereusement. Elle descendit d'abord les marches une à une, puis accéléra, se mit à courir, et dévala les marches comme une flèche pour transpercer Ashkara de toute sa haine. Elle avait envie de la tuer. Elle allait la tuer. Elle sentait son aura la brûler d'une façon insoutenable et hurla de colère.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait sauter, déchaînée, sur Ashkara, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'aura éclatante de lumière du chevalier de la Vierge qui l'arrêta net d'une seule main. Stupéfaite, elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée au bout du couloir.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Shaka fixa la jeune guerrière, et elle sentit ce regard fouiller les derniers tréfonds de son cœur. Dévastée, Panorea se mit à trembler, et s'écroula en pleurs aux pieds du chevalier de la Vierge. Avec une grande tendresse, celui-ci s'agenouilla lentement auprès d'elle, et lui caressa les cheveux. Toute colère s'était effacée du cœur de Shaka. A son grand étonnement, il n'y sentit que de la compassion.

« La confession est terminée Panorea. Je sais enfin ce que je voulais savoir. »


	9. Chapter 9

Hello hello !

Vos reviews et follows m'ont grave motivé, donc je me suis botté le cul et j'ai passé la seconde... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout la dernière partie (qui était en brouillon et déjà prête depuis au moins 1 mois), donc j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Continuez à commenter, m'écrire... c'est génial !

_**L'Amazone**_

* * *

Bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer malgré elle, Panorea pleurait encore dans les bras de Shaka. Elle détournait obstinément son regard et cherchait la sortie du temple pour fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de cet inquisiteur qui fouillait son cœur.

« Tu es libre de partir, si tu t'en sens le courage. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir Panorea. Je sais à présent ce qui te hante. Et je ne te juge pas », lui dit Shaka avec beaucoup de douceur.

Elle se calma un peu, et retrouva le courage de l'affronter. A ce moment même, le chevalier ouvrit délicatement les yeux, et elle contempla une mer turquoise d'une pureté qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le chevalier les yeux ouverts. Il lui sourit.

« Je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux rien contre ces sentiments qui t'habitent. Tu ne les as pas suscités. Ils sont venus à toi tout simplement. La fatalité dirons-nous... Je ne dis pas pour autant que c'est bien, et au contraire, je te plains... même si je te comprends. Une seule chose me rassure : je ne pense pas que tu sois un être mauvais. Tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille qui va devoir se faire mal pour apprendre la vie. »

Il l'aida à se relever, et honteuse, elle essuya ses larmes. Shaka l'accompagna sans rien dire jusqu'au seuil de l'autre côté du temple.

« Avant de te laisser partir, j'ai une dernière question. Si tu devais choisir entre ton destin de chevalier et ton amour pour ton maître, quelle serait ta décision ? »

Panorea tourna son regard et le plongea dans celui de Shaka sans un mot. Ses yeux semblaient le lit d'un lac profond, vagues noires et ondoyantes, où flottaient d'innombrables sentiments troublés qu'il ne parvint pas à lire. La jeune femme le salua, et descendit rapidement les escaliers avant de disparaître dans la montagne.

Shaka soupira. « Décidément, il semblerait que tout dressage soit inutile... »

* * *

Un œil s'ouvrit lentement, s'accommodant de la lumière nouvelle qui baignait la chambre, puis un deuxième, qui se perdirent dans la contemplation vide du plafond. D'une main nonchalante, DM alluma une cigarette sur laquelle il tira profondément.

_Bon... Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. J'ai largué la petite à Shura, à l'heure qu'il est elle a déjà du passer un sale quart d'heure chez Shaka, et moi j'ai comaté après avoir vidé mon reste de Jack Daniels. Résultat des courses : je me réveille maintenant avec les mêmes emmerdes, et en plus une sale gueule pâteuse. _

Il se redressa douloureusement, s'assit au bord du lit et passa la main dans ses cheveux. _Bah... je sais bien où j'en suis. La gamine est amoureuse de moi, est prête à tuer dès qu'on me trouve une ride de trop, et... et quoi. _Il se gratta le menton, ennuyé par ce début de barbe. _Et moi j'en pense quoi ? J'en pense... rien. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je suis son père adoptif pour ainsi dire, pas son amant. Je ne peux pas être celui qu'elle aimera. Ou alors, il faudrait lui apprendre la différence entre l'amour et le cul. Qu'elle apprenne à se faire plaisir, et pas qu'avec un seul. Ah... _Il sourit._ Et vu son caractère, tu crois que ça lui plairait mon vieux ? Ah ah ah... _Il eut un rire en sourdine, tira une nouvelle bouffée sur la cigarette qui se consumait.

_Merda, quelle heure il est ? J'aurai du régler les formalités du voyage au lieu de me bourrer la __gueule. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je la sorte d'ici. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?_ _ Est-ce que je ne cours pas plus de danger en étant seul avec elle ? _

Sans y penser, DM passait une main à l'endroit même où Panorea avait dormi la veille. Sans réfléchir, il se retourna, caressa l'endroit plus doucement, comme s'il sentait tous les contours du corps qui avait reposé là.

_Seul avec cette odeur..._

Il s'allongea sur le ventre et huma profondément l'odeur qui émanait de l'oreiller, l'odeur que portaient ses cheveux. Une odeur de jasmin.

_Sono troppo pazzo... J'en connais un qui se foutrait bien de moi s'il me surprenait._

Contrarié, il parvint à s'extraire du lit et tituba vers la salle de bains. Dans le miroir, il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, encore jeune et pourtant déjà si vieilli, les cheveux gris en bataille, les yeux encore endormis et d'un bleu trouble, qui lui fit un peu pitié. Il s'étira, croisa ses bras comme pour enserrer son torse, et fit craquer ses os. Il grimaça, se déshabilla péniblement et entra dans la douche.

_Hummmm... J'en avais besoin. Ce que je déteste le plus après une cuite, c'est cette impression d'être crade. D'être... trop empêtré avec moi-même._

Il s'adossa au mur qui se trouvait sous la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son visage. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, de n'y voir que le noir, l'obscur, l'immobile. Nonchalamment, il laissa sa main errer sur sa peau, et il vit apparaître doucement le visage de Panorea. Sa main descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas, l'image se faisait plus précise, l'envie plus pressante... Rageusement, il se retourna et saisit le mélangeur d'eau.

_Si seulement l'eau chaude pouvait remettre les idées en place comme l'eau froide..._

Quelques instants plus tard, DM sortait de son temple. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta un instant et chercha à sentir l'aura de Panorea. Puis il se mit en route. Au-delà de l'horloge du Zodiaque, le soleil se couchait.

* * *

Alors qu'il arrivait presque à la fin du chemin de traverse, juste au bord des dunes qui adossaient la grève, de derrière les genêts il la vit assise au loin, à même le sable, là où les vagues venaient lécher ses pieds nus. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains soutenant son visage, elle regardait l'horizon. Avant de s'approcher davantage, il se concentra pour sentir son état d'esprit. Elle était triste... Elle pleurait... Elle pensa à un héros qui avait pleuré dans la même attitude qu'elle, 3000 ans plus tôt. DM sourit. Achille, toujours Achille... Son modèle. Pas sûr que ce soit pour le mieux d'ailleurs.

_Je me demande bien quel exploit elle préfère, la mort d'Hector ou la conquête de Polyxène... Enfin allons, ce n'est pas le moment de s'amollir._

Un instant plus tard, DM s'assit à côté d'elle. Il resta quelques instants sans rien dire, juste à l'observer. Elle regardait obstinément droit devant elle, et il vit des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Désolé, je ne serai peut-être pas aussi _consolatrice_ que Thétis... »

Elle ne le regarda même pas.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ce matin ? »

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour qu'il arrête de la voir pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Une bagarre de plus ou de moins... »

« Dans celle-là, tu avais envie de tuer. C'est la première fois. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous n'étiez même pas... »

Brutalement, il prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index et tourna son visage de force vers lui. Suffocante, elle lui fit face, le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés. « Ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai parfaitement ressenti tes sentiments à cet instant précis. Je ne les connais que trop. C'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter avec toi. »

Il relâcha doucement son étreinte, et elle vit encore une fois cette lassitude qu'elle lui avait vu ce fameux matin. Il dit avec amertume : « Aurais-je donc tout raté dans ma vie ? Moi qui pensais faire de toi un chevalier d'exception, n'aurais-je réussi qu'à forger qu'un démon à mon image ? »

Une terreur noire lui oppressa le cœur.

« Tu me déçois Panorea. Je te pensais mûre, mais tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre. »

_Déçu. Sa voix, si froide, si volontairement blessante. Il est déçu. C'est comme s'il déchirait mon cœur en deux._

« Comprendre quoi ? » murmura t-elle.

« Qu'on ne joue pas avec la mort. Tu as dit que la haine et la guerre, ça servait à faire couler le sang. Je t'ai entendue comme si j'y étais. » Il se releva, fit quelques pas dans l'eau naissante, et sans se retourner, continua : « Pourquoi aimes-tu tant Achille et l'Iliade ? »

La question la laissa sans voix quelques instants. Elle réfléchit : « Je ne sais pas... Ca remonte à l'époque où vous m'avez emmenée. Quand j'étais toute seule, j'avais besoin d'un grand frère, d'un modèle. Achille, c'était... -elle soupira- tout ce que je cherchais chez un père, un frère, un ami, et ce que je voulais être. »

« Alors tu voulais être un tueur ? »

« Non. Quelqu'un de fort. Quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de personne et qu'on craindrait. Un héros. »

DM se retourna lentement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux : « La leçon d'aujourd'hui : il n'y a pas de héros dans les guerres. Uniquement du sang qui coule, des veuves qu'on emmène en esclavage ou qu'on tue, et des enfants qu'on massacre. Des villes qu'on pille par cupidité, et des hommes qu'on pend jusqu'au dernier pour qu'aucun ne puisse relever les murs abattus. Est-ce que tu comprends ? La guerre, le sang d'un être humain qui coule à cause d'un autre être humain, c'est une monstruosité, le visage le plus hideux qui existe sur la Terre. »

_Il peut parler lui, avec ses cadavres dans les placards et à même les murs, jusque sur le plafond de sa chambre... C'est pas lui qui a fait le ménage dans le temple à ce qu'on m'a dit..._

Elle haussa les épaules devant le sermon : « Pourtant l'autre jour, vous m'avez bien expliqué que le Cancer c'était aussi l'incarnation de ce visage. Vous voulez que je ne sois que l'amour maternel ? » demanda t-elle avec ironie.

« Idiote. »

Elle se raidit. Il était rarement insultant avec elle, même quand elle faisait des erreurs.

« Tu fais semblant de ne rien comprendre et tu t'entêtes, alors que tu es tout sauf stupide. Il faut que tu saches un peu ce qu'est la vie, et ce que signifie la mort. Est-ce que tu as lu Euripide ? »

Elle fit la grimace. « Beuh... non. Enfin, un peu. Mû m'endormait avec ces vieilles pièces grecques. »

« Tu aurais dû mieux lire, tu y aurais appris quelque chose d'essentiel pour un chevalier. »

« Et quoi ? »

« La compassion. »

Un certain malaise la prit. Elle sentait instinctivement que c'était une qualité, une qualité essentielle mais qu'elle connaissait mal, qui lui faisait défaut. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Vous voulez dire la pitié ? »

« Non, la compassion j'ai dit. Pouah, la pitié... c'est un sentiment répugnant. Il entraîne la condescendance, le mépris, l'orgueil. La compassion, c'est au-delà de ça.»

Il fit de nouveau face à la mer. « Tu aimes Achille hein ? Tu veux lui ressembler, à lui, le grand héros aux armes brillantes, à la chevelure divine et à l'immortelle gloire ? L'Iliade te fait rêver, tu t'imagines sur un char tiré par des chevaux qui savent parler, et tu te vois te battant face aux dieux et aux hommes... Mais est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est vraiment la guerre ? La guerre, ce n'est pas cette épopée écrite par les vainqueurs qu'on enseigne aux enfants génération après génération. Les poètes savent bien décrire des horreurs avec des mots tels qu'elles en deviennent belles, mais quand la flèche perce les entrailles et que les guerriers hurlent, aucune langue humaine ne peut traduire ce cri-là, ni la peur innommable qui les saisit. Et dis-toi que ce sont encore ceux-là les plus heureux. Car lorsqu'une ville tombe, comme Troie, que crois-tu qu'il se passe ? Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'en ces temps on faisait la guerre proprement, avec de belles lois gravées dans le marbre pour protéger les vaincus ? »

Il se retourna, et elle se sentit trembler. Son visage affichait un profond dégoût, et d'une voix grave à faire frémir, il continua : « Tes beaux héros que tu aimes tant, eh bien ils se sont rués dans la ville l'épée à la main, des démons charriant du sang et des cadavres, trouant tout sur leur passage, vieillard, femme, enfant. Là où coulaient les libations sacrées, ils ont fait couler le sang d'un vieux roi qui avait vu périr tous ses fils. Sur l'autel d'Athéna, oui, Athéna justement... ils ont violé une princesse qui s'y était réfugiée, et ils l'ont violé jusqu'à la rendre folle. Ils ont pillé jusqu'aux trésors des morts sous la terre, et ils ont tué, pendu tout ce qu'il y avait d'homme au sein de Troie.

Et quels furent les survivants de cette nuit de cauchemar ? Des femmes et des murs fumants, des ruines humaines qui avaient tout perdu, leur fils, leur père, leur mari, leur patrie. Au matin, on leur arracha leurs fils, tous, jusqu'au dernier, pour les abattre plus loin, afin qu'il ne reste rien de mâle dans Troie, qu'aucun esprit de vengeance ne persiste. Du moins le croyaient-ils... »

Il rit doucement, ce qui la stupéfia.

« La vraie force de l'humanité, Panorea, ce sont bien les femmes... Songe à cette reine, qui avait engendré tant d'enfants pour leur survivre tous. Cette vieille reine à laquelle on mentit pour qu'elle ne sache pas qu'on avait égorgé sur le tombeau de ton bien-aimé Achille sa fille la plus jeune et la plus belle... » Il regarda Panorea avec insistance, elle baissa honteusement la tête. « Cette princesse, pas plus âgée que toi... un cadavre qui mangeait la poussière, dont seuls les cheveux encore brillants laissaient supposer qu'elle avait été sublimement belle... »

Il parlait avec le regard fixe, comme s'il avait tout vécu, et que ses yeux avaient été témoins des crimes qu'il racontait. « Cette reine, qui vit partir sa fille aînée en esclavage, fut-ce dans le lit d'un roi. Cette malheureuse reine, qui vit assassiner son unique petit-fils, jeté des remparts encore chauds de Troie presque sous ses yeux, et qu'on obligea ensuite à mettre en terre... »

Il s'arrêta un instant, et Panorea crut qu'il allait pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait vu son maître montrer une telle sensibilité, faire presque preuve de faiblesse. Pourquoi un tel récit... Il reprit d'une voix tremblante :

« Cet enfant, qui lui disait « Grand-mère, quand tu mourras, je passerai à cheval avec tous mes soldats devant ton tombeau... », cet enfant-là, ce fut elle, la toute vieille, qui lui ferma les yeux, et qui se souvint, abrutie par l'horreur, que là où les remparts de sa propre ville avaient cruellement écorché les boucles blondes, là s'étaient toujours glissés les doigts de sa mère exilée, et qui savait qu'on allait le tuer... »

Il ferma les yeux, et soupira : « Et quand cela fut fait, les Grecs élevèrent un dernier brasier entre les ruines. Et avant de quitter à jamais son glorieux passé pour le jour nouveau de l'esclavage, cette pauvre femme, à laquelle on refusa même la grâce de s'immoler sur le bûcher funéraire de sa cité, dut entendre avec ses compagnes un immense cri, une chute monstrueuse, qui retentirait encore du fond des âges et acheva de lui briser le cœur : la chute finale de Troie. »

A mesure qu'il parlait, le soleil se couchait et le ciel lui-même semblait se couvrir de ce rouge écarlate qui enflammait ses mots. Panorea avait le tournis. Son maître avait le soleil face à lui, ce qui en faisait une ombre, une ombre de l'autre monde qui ressuscitait un passé sauvage fait de poussière et de mort, et de sang, tant de sang...

« Ma pauvre enfant, ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure en voulant tuer cette oie stupide, c'est le pire versant de nous-même. C'est celui qui ôte la raison aux hommes et fait naître en eux la peur, cette même peur qui les poussera à massacrer un enfant innocent pour protéger leurs crimes. Voilà le vrai visage de l'épopée et de la guerre. Il n'y a rien de poétique là-dedans. Et quand les hommes agonisent et supplient qu'on les aide, les dieux se trouvent toujours étrangement silencieux. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.»

Il lui fit face, avec un visage impénétrable. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Qu'il l'insulte, qu'il la batte, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il avait beau être violent, sermonneur, cruel... Elle l'adorait.

« Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai fait cela? »

DM regarda vers la mer, indifférent. « Je t'ai posé la question tout à l'heure, mais après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse. Que tu l'ais fait pour toi... ou pour moi, cela ne justifie rien. Tu dois être au-delà de tes sentiments. »

_La vérité, c'est que tu ne veux pas entendre ses raisons. Elles te font peur..._

Agacé, DM prit la direction du chemin qui remontait entre les dunes, vers le Sanctuaire.

« Fais-toi un sac avec quelques affaires. Demain, on part. »

« Où ça ? »

« Tu verras bien quand on sera arrivés. »


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les d'jeunes,

Je sais, je ne publie pas beaucoup... mais je travaille, je réfléchis, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis d'ailleurs en train de me débattre avec les 2 chapitres suivants, pas facile... Pas évident non plus de tenir une ligne cohérente quand on n'avait pas de plan au départ ! Alors je fais de mon mieux pour vous divertir, et d'après vos commentaires, cela semble réussir, ce qui me réjouit.

D'ailleurs, j'aimerai lancer un petit sondage : beaucoup de reviews disent, en substance : "j'adore cette fic elle est géniale, encore encore!". Je m'incline respectueusement devant l'hommage, soyez-en sûrs. Mais j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur une simple question :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi la trouvez-vous géniale ?"

Voilà, c'est tout simple, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, m'expliquer ce qui vous touche, c'est important et très instructif pour moi!

Merci à tous, et à très vite !

_**L'Amazone**_

* * *

Les yeux fixes, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux, Panorea avait repris sa contemplation marine. Mais dans son esprit tournoyaient sans cesse les dernières choses que son maître lui avait dites. Il l'avait plantée là aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparu quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'était resté que très peu de temps, mais en deux phrases, il avait été plus loin encore qu'avec sa longue description de la mort de Troie. Deux phrases pour lui ouvrir une porte fermée, après toutes ces années où « il » avait sombré dans l'oubli : la porte du monde extérieur...

_Demain on part... demain on part..._ _ Hors d'ici. Dans le vrai monde. Et seule avec lui._

_« _Tu n'es pas heureuse ici, Panorea ? »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel : « Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais hein... »

Kiki se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, la chute le faisant presque basculer en arrière : « Eh bien non, tu le sais bien, je suis un gros pot-de-colle, la preuve ! »

Elle le regarda, et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

« J'ai entendu tes pensées. Désolée c'est une sale habitude que j'ai... Maître Mû n'arrête pas de me dire d'arrêter d'espionner les autres. C'est pourtant très instructif...»

Panorea perdit son sourire, et le scruta intensément. « J'envie ton pouvoir. J'aimerai avoir le même en ce moment, ça me servirait bien. »

« Pour en user sur qui ? »

Elle se releva en époussetant sa tunique. « Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Tu pars déjà ? Moi qui ai attendu si longtemps que ton maître s'en aille pour te rejoindre. Qu'avait-il de si long à te raconter, c'était interminable... »

« Si tu lis les pensées des autres, tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

Kiki soupira avec un pauvre sourire : « En fait j'étais trop occupé à vous observer pour vous écouter. Crois-le ou non. »

« Et alors, ça t'a instruit ton espionnage ? »

Elle croisa son regard, deux émeraudes belles d'innocence et de respect. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire, et haussa les épaules : « A vrai dire... ça m'a fait plus mal qu'autre chose. »

Panorea voulut répondre, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Elle resta stupide. Kiki sourit : « Ne dis rien va. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je t'aime, que tu le sais, et que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne te demande rien. De toute façon, cela nous est interdit. Mais moi non plus je ne suis pas responsable de mes sentiments... »

Il jouait depuis un moment avec le sable, en prenant des poignées, qu'il laissait filer lentement entre ses doigts. Attendrie, Panorea se rassit à côté de lui, et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux sous la douceur de son geste. Enfants, elle faisait cela instinctivement, parce qu'elle l'aimait bien, qu'elle aimait la délicatesse de ses cheveux, et il avait toujours adoré ça.

« Tu es tellement beau Kikieon, pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi ? »

« Mais... parce que, précisément, tu es tellement belle... »

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, mais Panorea ne put soutenir son regard. Kikieon savait faire passer ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, dans ses yeux, et en cet instant, tout cet amour qu'elle y lisait l'impressionnait, d'autant plus qu'elle ne se sentait pas l'envie d'y répondre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, tu sais. Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime à ma façon, mais je... je ne ressens pas les mêmes choses que toi. Tu as pourtant tout ce qu'une fille peut désirer, tu es beau, sage, intelligent, gentil et drôle... »

« Mais quand tu me vois, tu vois ton frère, et puis... je ne sais pas l'art de séduire dangereusement, comme certains. », dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui lança une poignée de sable avec un air courroucé, dont il arrêta la course d'un simple geste de la main. En souriant, il fit léviter le sable un moment, puis s'amusa à le faire tournoyer lentement, ses doigts dansant autour des grains pour les élever dans l'air. Puis soudain, comme pris d'une pensée, toute gaieté le quitta, et les grains s'effondrèrent tandis que sa main s'abaissait avec lassitude. Il soupira :

« Si un jour tu te sens seule, souviens-toi de moi. Si tu n'as plus personne sur qui compter, moi je serai toujours là pour toi. Et pas seulement parce que je t'aime et que je voudrais te plaire. Mais parce que je t'estime, et je te respecte. Oublie tout le poison qu'Ashkara t'a balancé. S'il y a une personne digne d'estime parmi nous, c'est bien toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien... ah. Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, je sens les gens. Pas comme Shaka, de façon plus intuitive. Je n'ai pas besoin de sonder leur cœur. Je crois que je perçois leur âme, l'aura qui les entoure. Je vais te dire, franchement. La tienne est... resplendissante, et pas seulement quand tu te bats. Tout le temps. Tu possèdes un charme Panorea, c'est l'une de tes armes les plus puissantes. Tu sais attirer les autres à toi, et sans être artificielle. Ton charme, c'est ta pureté, ton naturel. On dirait un animal habillé... »

Panorea ne disait rien, le regard perdu dans le vague. « Personne ne m'en a jamais autant dit. »

« Pas même ton maître ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et pourquoi mon maître me dirait de telles choses? »

Kiki lui fit un pauvre sourire et dodelina de la tête : « Oh, Panorea, pitié... pas à moi. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi. Je ne lis pas l'âme des gens. Et je ne sais pas ce que mon maître pense réellement de moi. Je ne sais que ce qu'il m'en dit. »

« Alors, pars avec lui. Vas-y. Si si, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Si tu doutes encore, c'est que tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Et moi... pas tant que ça finalement », soupira t-il en se levant.

Il marcha jusqu'à ce que ses pieds atteignent l'eau. Elle sentait qu'il était triste, et cela lui fendait le cœur : « Kiki... Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâchés. »

Il se retourna : « Qui a dit que je l'étais? »

Son sourire était si confiant, si éclatant, qu'elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Une envie de pleurer la prit, qu'elle cacha en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux de feu.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose que je voudrais te demander avant que tu ne partes. »

« Dis-moi. »

Il l'enlaça plus tendrement encore, et murmura à son oreille : « Ne m'oublie pas. »

« Jamais ».

Ils s'étreignirent si fort que Panorea ne savait plus si c'était son cœur, ou bien le sien, qui battait dans sa poitrine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bon, finalement j'ai réussi à me dépêtrer d'au moins un chapitre de plus... Alors ce soir c'est cadeau ! J'imagine que le monsieur que j'introduis ici doit avoir ses fans... Montrez-vous, n'ayez pas peur !_

**_L'Amazone_**

* * *

_La nuit est là. Demain, je m'en vais d'ici. Je n'ai qu'une nuit devant moi au Sanctuaire, que vais-je en faire ? Qui saluer avant de partir ?_

Panorea avait abandonné Kiki au pied du temple de Mû, après qu'ils soient remontés des dunes. Il l'avait embrassée une dernière fois et était rentré sans se retourner. Indécise quant à sa direction, elle avait alors choisi de prendre le chemin de montagne, qui longeait les escaliers de marbre tout en étant à bonne distance.

Le crépuscule avait présidé à son entretien avec Kikieon, et l'obscurité couvrait progressivement tout le Sanctuaire. Elle aimait cette heure-là. L'heure des mystères, des pensées profondes, et des rencontres secrètes. Elle avait souvent vu, quand elle empruntait ce chemin pour aller chez son maître ou au baraquement des apprentis, quelques chevaliers se donner là des rendez-vous clandestins. Au début, elle changeait de direction, se dépêchant le plus possible tout en priant tout le panthéon céleste pour qu'ils ne la remarquent pas. Mais cette maudite curiosité, dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, l'avait progressivement poussée à se cacher derrière un rocher pour observer ces entrevues nocturnes, où souvent peu de mots étaient échangés, mais où beaucoup se passait. Elle en savait long sur quelques-uns ici. Du garde de dernier ordre, jusqu'aux chevaliers d'argent, et même quelques noms parmi les plus illustres. Un tel savoir est un pouvoir d'ailleurs... Mais qui ne l'intéressait guère. Non, ce qui lui avait plu, c'était d'y faire une sorte d'apprentissage. Elle ne mettait pas encore de mots sur tout, mais elle était loin d'être idiote. _Malgré ce qu'il en pense..._

A mesure qu'elle marchait dans le chemin poussiéreux, elle sentit une présence familière. Elle s'arrêta, et écouta chaque bruit. Le vent chantait dans les roches escarpées, et les maigres oliviers bruissaient sous son passage. Elle sentait les lieux se réchauffer, une ambiance qu'elle connaissait bien, très bien même...

« Maître Kanon ? »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, et elle vit sortir de derrière un pan de rocher un homme très grand, approchant la quarantaine, les cheveux ramenés en une épaisse tresse qui tombait sur une épaule, les yeux d'un bleu étincelant, éblouissants d'une lueur rieuse et profonde, la peau tannée par le soleil. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et au dernier degré de l'usure, et il tenait par une corde un sac qui pendait dans son dos.

« Bien bien, ma chère Panorea, je vois que tu as nettement progressé depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vue... »

Le visage de Panorea s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Elle n'avait jamais développé de relation particulière avec l'aîné des Gémeaux. En revanche, Kanon faisait parti de ses maîtres favoris. Elle aimait sa droiture, son intelligence et son caractère rebelle, qui correspondait si bien au sien.

« Progressé... Et bien changé. J'ai laissé une enfant, je retrouve une bien jolie femme... »

Kanon la détailla du regard sans l'ombre d'une gêne, avec cette assurance que donne l'expérience. Le chevalier des Gémeaux connaissait pertinemment l'étendue de son pouvoir sur la gent féminine, et Panorea n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Pourtant... Il fut étonné qu'elle soutint son regard. A cet âge, toutes les apprenties finissaient par détourner les yeux, incapables de lutter avec sa séduction. C'était la preuve indéniable qu'il plaisait. Mais là, rien. Aucun intérêt particulier. Panorea le regardait tranquillement, son large sourire toujours aux lèvres.

_Etrange..._ Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine : « Dois-je te supplier de venir me saluer, petite impertinente ? Décidément, DM n'enseignera jamais correctement les bonnes manières... »

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire, et se précipita dans ses bras. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et l'embrassa bruyamment sur les joues.

« Vous êtes parti bien longtemps maître Kanon. J'espère au moins que la mission en valait la peine. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Je viens d'arriver, je vais voir Shion, lui seul doit m'entendre. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et demanda gravement : « Vous me faisiez moins de cachotteries dans le temps. Oubliez-vous que je suis un futur chevalier ? »

« Tu ne l'es pas encore, gamine », lui rétorqua Kanon en posant son sac à terre. Amusé, il prit une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était dégagée de ses tresses, et la caressa légèrement : « Patiente encore avant d'être dans tous mes petits secrets ».

Irritée, elle retira brutalement sa mèche. Kanon garda la main suspendue, stupéfait de sa réaction. Panorea s'inclina devant lui, et le salua sèchement : « Bon retour parmi nous maître Kanon. Je vous laisse à vos petits secrets. » Elle tourna les talons et repris son ascension dans la montagne.

« J'avais le souvenir d'une apprentie plus aimable et douce. DM est un maître particulièrement doué : il transforme tout ce qu'il touche, mais je ne sais pas si c'est en bien. »

Elle s'arrêta, sans se retourner. « Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé de toute manière. »

« Je l'aime encore moins de faire de toi son clone, susceptible et méprisant. »

« Il m'enseigne tout le contraire. Et parce que je ne cesse de lui désobéir, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui une double punition. Votre don de double-vue vous fait défaut, pour une fois. »

Intrigué, Kanon haussa un sourcil. Panorea lui fit face, s'assit sur un rocher, et poursuivit : « Je quitte le Sanctuaire demain avec lui. Il me l'a annoncé il n'y a même pas une heure. »

« Ah ! C'est donc ça ta punition ? Et que crois-tu qu'il compte faire de toi ? »

La question la surprit : «Eh bien... je l'ignore, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais je me demande de plus en plus si je suis faite pour être chevalier. Mon comportement ces derniers temps inquiète tout le monde. Et je ne me sens plus à ma place. Alors, sans doute veut-il me ramener à la vraie vie, et... »

Le rire d'abord discret, puis de plus en plus sonore de Kanon lui coupa la parole. Le chevalier, hilare, leva les yeux au ciel en joignant les mains :

« Oh non, c'est trop beau. Shion devrait revoir ses méthodes d'enseignement, vraiment. On ne vous explique donc rien aujourd'hui, tsss... » Il se calma, et fit un signe de désapprobation. « J'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas prendre d'élève, j'aurai passé mon temps en conseil de discipline, comme dans le temps... »

Incrédule, Panorea crut un instant que le chevalier était devenu subitement fou. « Ma chère petite fille, on a oublié de mentionner une chose dans ton enseignement : l'essentiel ne s'apprend pas au Sanctuaire, du moins pour certains d'entre nous. Quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle le regarda avec circonspection, et répondit avec méfiance : « 16 ans. »

_C'est bien tard... pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?_ « Je crois qu'il va te falloir remettre tes rêves de liberté à plus tard. Ce n'est pourtant pas à moi de te l'apprendre, mais tu pars en cure d'apprentissage intensif il me semble. »

Bouche bée, Panorea lui demanda : « Intensif ? Et pourquoi... »

« … ne t'a-t-il rien dit ? Ca je l'ignore. Sans doute a-t-il ses raisons. Mais Panorea, quand un chevalier et un apprenti sortent d'ici, en général, c'est qu'ils partent pour la terre où le maître a appris _réellement _à devenir chevalier. C'est là-bas que se transmet, disons... l'âme de son signe, de son armure. Ses attaques spécifiques. Et c'est souvent la même terre de génération en génération. C'est vrai que depuis quelques années, cela se pratiquait moins... la règle était tombée en désuétude. Mais si DM a pris la grave décision de te sortir du Sanctuaire, outre le comportement dont tu me parles et qui m'a tout l'air d'être une vulgaire crise d'adolescence tardive... - à ces mots, Panorea détourna la tête avec mépris, ce qui l'amusa encore plus -, c'est qu'il compte faire de toi son successeur. Tu peux déjà préparer tes affaires en conséquence. »

Panorea se renfrogna. Les paroles que son maître lui avait dites le matin même lui revenaient en tête, et elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas le choix, aucun mot à dire. Elle serait le futur chevalier du Cancer, et pour cela, elle devrait le tuer. A moins... A moins qu'elle ne trouve une autre solution.

Kanon l'observa et tenta de percer ses pensées. Mais à la fois perdue dans ses réflexions et instinctivement sur ses gardes face à un homme dont elle connaissait très bien le pouvoir de manipulation, Panorea n'ouvrit rien de son âme. Le chevalier ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance.

_Elle a fait des progrès effarants... Je me demande bien comment DM a pu lui enseigner autant de subtilités en si peu d'années... Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup cette aura noire et rouge qui rôde autour d'elle... Il faudra que j'en parle à Shion._

« J'ignore à quoi tu penses... _bellezza », _appuya-t-il d'un air entendu qui ramena Panorea à la réalité, comme une musique connue et lointaine. « Mais rien n'est gagné d'avance. Ton maître peut souhaiter faire de toi un puissant chevalier, et tu peux ne pas être à la hauteur. Tout dépend de ta volonté en la matière. Mais je serai fort étonné que tu refuses ton destin, ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Panorea releva fièrement la tête et regarda le chevalier. Comme Shaka un peu plus tôt, Kanon ne put rien lire dans ce lagon noir qui le fixait, et cela le troubla encore davantage.

« Pour tout vous dire maître Kanon, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Trop de choses m'arrivent en ce moment. Trop de choses nouvelles. Ma vie était si simple et limpide jusqu'à présent. Tout était tracé. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quelle voie il me faut emprunter, et je crois que mon maître veut décider pour moi. »

« Crois-tu ? Nous ne décidons de rien Panorea, ou du moins presque rien. Tout est déjà écrit, sois-en sûre. »

« Et où donc ? »

Kanon sourit légèrement, et désigna la voûte céleste du Sanctuaire d'un geste solennel qui lui ressemblait peu. Dans sa dérision de tout, Kanon n'avait de respect qu'envers une seule chose : « Regarde-la... Sombre et lumineuse, piquée d'étoiles innombrables... Même si l'on dit de nous que nos pouvoirs pourfendent le ciel et la terre, nous ne sommes rien face à elles... Tout y est inscrit, notre vie, notre mort, les êtres que nous tuerons, ceux que nous aimerons... »

« Mais si tout est écrit, pourquoi les choses ne seraient-elles pas jouées d'avance ? Quelle est la part de notre liberté ? »

Kanon pensa à sa propre histoire. Enfermé dans sa prison du Cap Sounion, il s'était souvent dit que son destin était d'y croupir jusqu'à la noyade, sans que personne ne se soucie de lui. Et toujours, Athéna l'avait sauvé. Sans doute toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées n'avaient servies qu'à une seule chose : l'affermissement de son âme pour devenir un meilleur être humain. Même ses erreurs avaient été des étapes nécessaires, _prévues_, pour le faire avancer sur son propre chemin. Kanon n'avait pas la foi, mais de cela, il était convaincu.

« Tes choix, ou tes non-choix, font peut-être partie d'un grand dessein dans lequel tu as ta place. Et il en est ainsi pour chacun de nous. Mais ceci n'engage que moi. Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude si, effectivement, toutes nos actions sont déterminées et si nous n'avons qu'à les accomplir. Ou si nous avançons à l'aveuglette, au gré du vent. Je ne suis pas un grand théologien comme Mû ou Shaka. Peut-être même que je me plante sur toute la ligne. Mais ces réflexions viennent de ma lourde expérience... Si j'ai toujours voulu tout contrôler, c'est qu'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout. »

« Quoi? »

Kanon lui fit un clin d'oeil : « Le hasard. C'est un mot inventé par les désespérés et les cyniques pour qu'il les console de leur misère. Je doute depuis toujours de son existence. »

L'horloge du Sanctuaire sonna la 9ème heure, celle du Sagittaire. Kanon regarda dans sa direction, et récupéra ses affaires : « Fin du cours jeune fille. Je dois me hâter, on m'attend en haut lieu. »

En un éclair, Kanon sauta par-dessus les quelques rochers qui séparaient le chemin des escaliers de marbre. Avant de disparaître, il se retourna et vit la mine sceptique de Panorea, qui l'amusa : « Ne fais pas cette tête. Après tout, n'est-ce pas excitant de ne pas savoir où l'on va? »

Elle haussa les épaules, mais finit par lui sourire. Kanon le lui rendit d'un air entendu, et la salua sur ces mots : « Une seule chose est sûre Panorea : quand tu reviendras, tu ne seras plus jamais la même. Souviens-toi bien de tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

Quand il disparut dans la nuit, un murmure du vent ramena à ses narines une odeur familière. Celle de la mer.


End file.
